Twisted Mother
by Elielephant
Summary: Young Law and his family move into a new home that has nothing interesting in it, and he's sick and tired of being bored. One day he goes off to explore and he finds a small tunnel, leading to a world that is familiar, but then again not.
1. The Pink Palace

I have been reading the story Coraline, and I felt like doing a the story line with One Piece characters, but it's based off the movie rather than the book.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_, but OCs.

**Edited:** **I didn't really like certain things that I put into this, which is actually the whole story. So, I decided to go back and reedited the chapters until I had something I liked. If this is your first time reading, then, it really doesn't effect you, but if people have read this, then you will see some changes. For the chapters that are edited, I have put that I did at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Edited Again: There will be many, many, as in A LOT, of grammar mistakes in this story (I'm pretty sure there is anyway), but due to lack of, overall, liking this story anymore, I sorta just jump over it. So, if you see something feel free to point it out. I don't bite or anything and I will appreciate anything you see wrong and point out to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Pink Palace.<p>

A large dirty-pink colored house stood out like a sore thumb from the dark hue of evergreen pines and dead, brown rotting trees as a small red car drove up the muddy, bumpy rode that was a sorry excuse for a driveway since it was covered with pot-holes and out-cropped rocks, forcing the poor passengers in the back seat to shield their precious heads with their hands, cushioning from impacts on the top of the car's ceiling.

"Careful, dear," a woman dug her short nails into the armrest of the front seat with a death grip as she watched the image of the jumping rode through the window with wide emerald eyes.

The man in the front just grunted and continued to drive away chaotically until he came to a jerking halt when his foot slammed against the brake. "Get out, get out. We're here," the man ordered the others in the car while he climbed out, stretching his back until it cracked loudly with a _pop_.

The woman slowly got out of the car, but turned back to lean into the car once more, pulling out thick medical books, her purse and her lab-top case then and balanced it all within her arms and on her shoulders. Once the things she needed weren't going to tumble over, she turned in the mud, stopping briefly when the wet dirt splattered on her clean shoes and pants, and then she grudgingly sloshed up the walkway until she was at the door, reaching into her purse and pulled out the key to her new home, but she stumbled to unlock it with the old rusted key.

The two boys in the back climbed out at their father's commanded, but when the taller of the two tried to escape from his father's sight to the open doorway that his mother disappeared into, a rough, hairy, hand reached out and grabbed a fist full of his jacket.

"Time to muscle up," the man knitted his bushy brown eyebrows together and glared at the teen with steely grey eyes.

The teen groaned in frustration as his father dragged him through the mud to the U-haul attached to the back of their little car, but then he glared at the small boy on steps to the large pink house that was smirking like a chester cat.

The boy turned on his heel away from his older brother being forced to help their father unload everything and walked into the house, scanning over the crumbly walls and listening to the squeaky floorboards with each step his black boots took. He heard his mother humming quietly in the kitchen, and he peeked around the edge of the doorway to see her pull out the shiny black lab-top from its case, setting it out on the table and then, disinterested, the boy continued to walk further down the old hallway to the back door.

The old wooden door creaked, the rusty hinges rubbing together to release the fresh smell of the wild out doors, covering up the stuffy musty one that came from inside. The boy jumped down the steps, each one squeaking under the pressure of his weight, one after another then hopped into a small muddy puddle at the bottom, letting the water splash on his black and yellow raincoat. He shook his body of water droplets then readjusted the white, brown-spotted hat atop his head before grabbing a forked branch from a bush nearby, holding it out in front of him, walking almost like it was guiding him through tangle of dead bushes. He walked and walked, letting his feet follow the imaginary force of the forked stick through a dead garden that was in the back yard, then through a poor looking apple orchard, but then he stopped, skidding in the mud slightly as something snapped above him.

The boy jerked his head up, seeing grimy grey rocks hidden by tall yellow-green grass, and his grey eyes narrowed, trying to focus on what was up there. "Who's there?" the boy called out and the question echoed against the trees with his distance voice.

There was no answer only silence.

The boy lingered at the spot for a second, gazing up at the rocks then shrugged when nothing else could be heard and he continued walking, still letting the forked branch guide him through the forest, but then he stopped at a muddy patch when he saw the that view his new, and badly painted, house off in the distance. The boy looked all round the clearing for a second, trying to find something, but the object was not there and he closed his grey eyes in annoyance.

Then a deep growling came straight into his ear, and the boy's eyes snapped open, looking to see something in the corner of his eyes, and he yelped, jumping away from the unwanted presence, but when he looked closely, the only thing he saw was a cat perched high on a tree stump beside him. "Don't do that, you stupid cat," the boy gave the cat an icy glare.

The cat just growled from deep inside its throat and narrowed its emerald colored eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking for an old well. Know where it is?" the boy said in defense as he spread his arms out wide.

The cat bobbed its head up and then down while blinking its eyes.

"Not talking, huh?" the boy dropped his hands to his side, letting his palms slap against his damp jacket and he rolled his eyes again, lifting the forked stick out in front of him. "Magic dowser, magic dowser..." the boy chanted, closing his eyes and spun around with his eyes closed. "Show me the well!"

The response to his demand was the sound of a wheel spinning in the mud, the painful screeching rang loudly with a buzzing siren.

The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that, whipping around and looked up to see a masked, hooded figure on a hilltop above him and his eyes went wide when the bike started to barrel towards him,, like it was out on control and was going to run over him, flattening him like a pancake. "_Get away from me!_" the boy shouted, swinging his stick at the figure on the bike in protection, but it only caused him to slip in the mud with an _oof _when the figured dodged the stick.

The figure on the bike came to a halt, skidding in the mud to make the thick substance arch away like a skater on ice, then the figure pushed the large goggles over his pale forehead and yanked off his hood so show his flaming red head. "Let me guess," the red head leaned on handle bars of his bike. "You're from the West or East, someplace dried-out and barren, right? I heard about water witching before, but it doesn't make sense," he continued while hopping off his bike, not caring that it fell in the mud and he walked over to the boy's forked stick. "I mean, it's just an ordinary branch."

"It's a dowsing rod," The boy corrected angrily, glaring at the red head and he stood up; wiping off the mud from his jacket quickly then hit the red head in the arm to make him drop the forked stick.

"**Ow!**" the red head yelped, reaching out to rub his sore arm and he glared at the boy.

The boy responded with a harsh scowl, catching the stick in mid-air. "And I don't like being stalked," he continued. "Not by psychos on bikes or their cats!" the boy pointed to the cat that had jumped over onto a smaller stump in the middle of the muddy field.

"He's not really _my_ cat," the red head retorted, rolling his eyes and walked over to the cat. "He's kind of feral. You know, _wild_," he said to the boy in a factual way while he stroked the cat's back, making the cat purr at the affection. "Of course, I do feed him every night, and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me little dead things," the red head seemed a bit more excited about that then he should have.

"Look, I'm from the North." The boy randomly said while rolling his eyes.

"Huh?" the red head stood up and looked at the boy oddly.

"The _North_," The boy repeated with a scoff. "And if I'm a water '_witch_', then where's the secret well?" he stomped his foot in the mud.

"You stomp too hard you'll fall in it," the red head pointed out bluntly.

"Oh!" the boy jumped out of the way in surprise.

The red head took the forked stick from the boy and placed it under a circle of wood then kicked on the end of the stick to pop the well's lid, making the mud roll down like a waterfall. "See?" he motioned the the secret well. "It's said that its supposed to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

"Ha," the boy laughed dryly.

"Surprised she let you move in," the red head randomly said as he walked over to his bike. "My grandma, she owns the Pink Palace," he informed the boy with a shrug. "Won't rent apartments to people with kids."

"What do you mean?" the boy looked at the red head curiously.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." The red head said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "I'm Kidd. Eustass Kidd."

"Kidd?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" the red head glared.

"Maybe," the boy replied smugly.

The red head scoffed, but ignored the comment and asked: "What'd you get saddled with?"

"I wasn't saddled with anything." The boy glared. "It's Trafalgar Law."

"It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary names can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person." Kidd shrugged again.

The boy was about to snap a witty comment back, but his voice was replaced by another.

"_**KIDD, GET BACK HERE!**_" an elderly voice screeched bloody murder the distance.

"_**Grandma! Shut up, I'm going!**_" the red head screamed back to the voice.

"_**DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**_" the elderly voice shierked back.

The red head just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well," he said, turning his attention back to the boy. "G_reat_ to have met a Northern water _witch,_" he sneered with a grin at the boy, making him scowl at the red head, but the red head ignored it and continued to speak. "And I'd wear gloves next time."

"Why?" the boy gave the red head a questioning look.

"_'_Cause that dowsing rod of yours, it's poison oak," the red head pointed out with a mug smirk before he rode off on his bike, and the boy jumped with a yelp, dropping the stick to the ground and wiped his hands over his jacket in disgust.

* * *

><p>So I stayed close to the original script, but changed somethings to keep everyone in character.<p> 


	2. The Little Door

**This has been edited:** sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my only OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Little Door.<p>

"I almost fell down a well yesterday, Mom," Law told his mother in the kitchen while he watched the pouring rain from the window above the sink, scratching the small rash on the palm of his hand. That stupid jerk Kidd wasn't just being a, well, jerk about the stick being poison oak; it really _did_ have poison oak, and Law felt like he needed to invest in some golves.

"Uh-huh," his mother muttered as she typed away on her computer.

Law turned around to face her, an annoyed look on his face, and he said: "I would've _died._"

"That's nice," his mother mumbled under her breath, completely unaware of what she was saying.

"Hmm," Law grunted, rolling his eyes as he turned back to look out at the window with little droplets on the glass that rolled down the sill. "So, can I go outside?"

"No, Law," she started to pay attention to what her son was saying. "Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess."

"But, Mom," Law whined as he flopped down into one of the folding chairs at the table. "I'm _so_ bored! This place is just so dull, I have to find _something_ to do."

"Well, we wouldn't be here if we hadn't had the accident," she stopped typing and looked at him with annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault dad hit that truck." Law muttered and shot a glare at his mother.

"I never said it was." She scolded with a mild glare.

"I can't believe it," Law scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. "Dad gets—"

"_Law,_" His mother said his name harshly. "I don't have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do," she looked him squarely in the eyes. "_Lots_ of unpacking."

"That sounds _exciting!_" Law said with sarcasm dripping from his words and he started to stand up from the folding chair.

"Oh, and," His mother stopped him in his track, forcing him to look back at her. "Some kid left this on the front porch," she said, handing him something wrapped in newspaper with a note tapped on it.

Law took the note off, peeling it careful from the newspaper so not to rip it and unfolded it, reading the printed words that said:

_Hey, Witchy._

_Look what I found __in Gramma's trunk._

_Look familiar? _

_Kidd_.

Law blinked at the note, then tossed it aside and peeled away the newspaper to see what was inside. "Huh," so many things where going through his mind that he didn't even want to think about when he looked at the doll that looked _exactly_ like him. "A little me? That's creepy."

"What's his name, anyway?" his mother spoke up.

"Kidd. And I'm a guy, and this better just be a joke." He said, waving the doll in his hand.

His mother just shrugged and continued to type away at her labtop.

Law rolled his eyes and sighed, and turning on his heel, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his father's office.

The room was packed tight with boxes, like a sea around the desk his father was at, typing away at the computer that had been out-dated for at least thirty years.

"Hey, Dad," Law walked into the room. "How's the writing going?"

Law watched as his father ignored him and just typed away on his old computer.

"_Dad._" Law said sharply to get his father's attention.

Law's father sighed, looking into the reflection of the black screen with green words. "Hello, Law and…Law _doll_…" his father turned around with a curious bushy brow raised in serious concern at the doll his son was holding that looked like him.

"Do you know where the compass and mapping stuff is?" Law asked quickly.

"It's...it's pouring out there, isn't it?" His father turned back around to the computer screen and started typing again.

"It's just raining," Law rolled his eyes.

"What'd the boss say?" his father grunted.

"_'Don't even think about going out, Trafalgar Law!'_." Law pretended to be his mother, yelling at the doll and shaking it violently in his hands.

"Then you won't need the tools." His father said with a grunt of a laugh.

Law sighed at the answer, grabbing the doorknob and moved it and it squeaked. He saw that it made his father flinched, and he was bored...so, he grabbed a hold of the knob firmly with his hands, swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and—

Law's father let out a sharp groan of frustration and whipped around to face his son with a glare in his steely grey eyes. "You know, this house is 150 years old."

"So?"

"So? So, explore it with your brother."

Law scowled at the thought.

"Or," His father added in a second choice. "Go out and count all the doors and windows and write that down on...list everything that's blue," he used his long reach to hand his son a note pad and pen. "_Just let me work,_" his father groaned in frustration again.

Law just scoffed, snatching the note pad and pen and walked out of the room to explore the house.

He walked around the hallways, writing things down as he peered into rooms with musty smelling wallpaper that looked so old and wrinkled that it would peel off if he breathed on it. Then he stumbled upon his older brother's room, and Law peeked through the crack to see his teen brother laying out on his bed, texting someone like always.

Boring.

So, Law walked away to the stairs, stepping down each one and counting, but he jumped from the last landing to the main hallway's floor then walked into the last room he needed to 'explore'.

He set the doll down on a coffee table and pulled out the note pad and pen, looking up at the dreadful painting above the fireplace. "One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting. Four incredibly boring windows...and no more doors," he wrote the last word with a sharp jab to the paper for the period on his list then he strolled over to the coffee table and saw that the doll was gone.

His face paled: he hoped his brother didn't find it. "All right, little me. Where are you hiding?" Law looked around the room nervously, hoping it was somewhere in there; he would_ never_ live it down if his brother found it. Then he spotted the doll on the floor behind a flat piece of cardboard leaning against the wall, and he tilted his head to the side in confusion and walked over to the doll, reaching to pull it out, but then something else caught his eye. He pushed the cardboard out of the way and traced his finger around the edge of what was covered by the wall paper. Seemed there might have been one more door.

"Hey, Mom!" Law called out to his mother down the hall. "Where does this door go to?"

"_I'm really, **really** busy,_" his mother called back in a sharp tone.

Law's fingers traced over a keyhole. "I think it's locked," he called to her again, implying the question if she would come.

He was ignored.

"_Please!_" Law called in a whiny voice.

Then he heard feet marching done the hallway and his mother came in. She towered over him, her inky black hair pulled back into a messy bun to show her scowling, annoyed face. "Will you stop pestering me if I do this for you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Law smirked at her lightly.

"Fine," she huffed in an angry breathe, and she stomped away and out of sight behind the wall.

Law went back to examined the little door, wondering what would be on the other side, and why on earth it was so small. Something like this was even small for him, if it opened, he would have to crawl just to get on the other side of who knows where, but he didn't dwell on it any longer because the sound of the flat soled shoes his mother wore patted cross the floor. His mother came back into the room with key in hand and she knelt down next to him, using the key like a knife to rip the wallpaper open around the edges then stuck the key in the lock. Law fidgeted as he sat on his heels, waiting for his mother to open the door, and when he peeled the small door away from its frame, he became slightly disappointed in what he saw. "Bricks?"

His mother sighed. "They must've closed this off when they divided up the house," she explained, pushing herself way from the floor into a standing position.

"You're kidding," he looked at her dumbfound. "And why is the door so small?

"We made a deal!" his mother scolded, pressing her forefinger and thumb together and crossed them over her mouth. "Zip it!"

Law watched as his mother left, disappearing behind a wall in the hallway and he yelled to her: "You didn't lock it." And he heard a loud, sharp groan of frustration.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, my twitchy-witchy boys,<em>" his father sang gruffly off key, holding a bowl of _something_. "_I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge. And I give you bowls of ice cream,_" he sang the last note off-key, like always, and he plopped _something_ green on Law's plate.

Law just stared at his food in disgust then turned to his mother. "Why don't you ever cook, Mom?"

His mother sighed. "Law, we've been through this before. Your dad cooks, I clean, and you two stay out of the way," then she turned to her older son. "Justice, stop texting at the table," and she swatted his wrist with her fork.

Justice huffed and closed his cell-phone, replacing it back in his jacket's pocket, and he turned to his food in disgust.

She sighed again at the reaction of her oldest son. "I swear," she said, putting up a hand and the other over her heart. "I'll go food shopping soon as I get my papers in check and your father's back on his feet."

Her sons just poked the food on their plates.

She sighed again for the third time. "Eat the chard at least. You both need a vegetable."

Law scooped up and fork full and it slipped through the cracks. "It looks more like _slime_ to me."

"Well," his father grunted. "It's slime or bedtime. Now, what's it gonna be?"

Law didn't reply and just leaned over to his older brother. "Think they're trying to poison us?" he muttered to Justice, who nodded his head grimly.

* * *

><p>Law flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling with a bored expression; this was a terrible idea for a move. With a sigh, he pushed the thoughts away so they would interfere with him trying to get to sleep, and he turned his head to the picture on his nightstand. He picked it up and held it over head, staring at his friends: a ginger with a light green mushroom cap with pink brim and the other that had a hat with the word <strong>PENGUIN<strong> on it in front of a movie theater sign that had the words '**Bye Law! See ya this summer!**' in bold, blockly letters.

He sighed again, replacing the picture back on his nightstand and crawled under the covers, staring at the doll. "Good night, little me," he scoffed and rolled over and away from the doll, trying to go to sleep peacefully, but then a squeaking sound woke him from slumber. Snapping his eyes open, Law crawled to the edge of his bed and leaned over the side to find the source of the odd sound, and looking under his bed, his eyes opened wide with shock at what he saw. "_Whoa!_"


	3. The Other Side

**This has been edited:** sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Other Side.<p>

Law blinked at the little mouse under his bed. The thing had a long, curled tail that stood up at an odd angle, almost like a squirrel's, but thinner, making him not have the sudden urge to hit it with a crab-apple since that is what he and his older brother did when they saw the fuzzy tailed vermin around, but instead, he had a small urge to chase after: it was something he didn't see everyday.

The mouse blinked its black beady eyes back at him, twitching its nose to make its whiskers dance from side to side, then it squeaked and hopped from under his bed, almost like a kangaroo.

Law's head followed the mouse's jumpy movement, watching as the image changed from upside down to right-side up, and he saw it hop through a small crack caused from the door being open. That's when his full out urge of curiosity took over when the odd mouse that almost looked like a stuffed animal disappeared, and he jumped out of bed, racing after the mouse. Law almost thought he lost it when he opened the door fully, but the sound of squeaking guided him along the way, and he saw the mouse jumping down the musty smelling hall with peeling wallpaper and it made a sharp turn, going down the ancient, creaking steps, and Law followed after it, skipping steps to keep up with the fast pace mouse. Then, the mouse dashed into the room he exploded earlier that day: the boring old parlor.

Law skidded to a halt in front of the doorway leading into the room, and slowly looked around, stepping carefully across the creaky floorboards so not to scare the mouse into running again. His eyes scanned over all the old furniture, trying to get a glimpse of the mouse, but he couldn't see it and the fact that it was dark didn't help, and he couldn't just turn on the light: it would ruin the element of surprise. Then he heard the high-pitched squeaking and his head snapped towards the little door, seeing that it was just opened a crack, enough for the tiny mouse to squeeze through.

Law smirked, rushing fully into the room and he dropped into a kneel, sliding across the wooden floors until he was in front of the little door and he reached to place his fingers between the crack and whipped it open, expecting to see a trapped mouse up against a brick wall, but he saw nothing like that. He saw a bright colorful light, causing him to close his eyes at the sudden glare filling his vision, but then he slowly reopened them and they opened wider with shock as a tunnel appeared before him, snaking out as if it were some weird fun house attraction.

He blinked at it, wary of the idea, but his curiosity could the better of him, and he crawled through,his hands feeling the plush fabric on the skin; it was odd, almost dream-like, but Law knew it wasn't a dream. Though, he pinched himself just to make sure. Yup, he was awake, and the light stinging on his arm told him so, and he continued on through the tunnel, waiting to see some creepy thing like a maze of mirrors, but he saw nothing like that. What he saw on the other side was his house, though it was slightly different.

It didn't look old,for one; it almost looked fashionable: up-to-date walls that didn't have peeling wallpaper from 150 and fifty years ago, and the flooring was changed up as well, clean wooden oak board that looked stained and polished everyday, making it gleam in the low lighting. Law even slipped a bit on the floor, his socks not causing enough friction to keep him upright. There was also no musty stench, but the scent of fresh cleaning supplies, and the smell of something cooking.

He sniffed, finding it odd that someone would be cooking so late at night, but man, did it smell good; he hadn't smelled a meal like that since he was last at his grandparents house where his grammie made a home cooked meal and not his father. The scent acting like a guide, his nose followed the mouth-watering aroma slowly, and then his ears started to pick up on the sound of familiar humming coming from the kitchen, and there, he saw the surprising image of his mother's back turned towards him.

He eyed her in a stated of confusion, considering his mother never cooked, and from what he could see, she was holding a spoon in one hand while cradling a bowl in her arm, stirring something continually while she hummed away. "Mom?" Law finally questioned her, tilting his head to the side as he slowly walked into the different looking kitchen, filled with iron cast pots and pans hanging from the stove; it was like one of those fancy kitchen's right out of a magazine. "What are you doing _here_ in the middle of the night?"

She stopped her humming and smoothly turned around saying in a sweet tone: "You're just in time for supper, dear," she told him with a cheeky smile that his mother would show when she was purely happy, but she was _not_ his mother.

Law froze in shock, stiffening up to the consistency of wooden while he stared at her; this woman wearing his mother'usual outfit of loose-fitting black pants that cut off right above her ankles and also the pure-white hoodie with the small viral sign that matched the one on his jacket, minus the sneering smiley face. She even had the hair right; it was up in a bun, neater than his mother's that day, but that was due to stress. But that's not what through him off, it was her eyes... "You're not my mother," Law finally spoke up, his body loosing up, just in case he needed to make a mad dash to the little door so he could go screaming to his _real_ mother. "My mother doesn't have..." he stuttered with the words as he pointed to his eyes.

"Buttons?" the woman finished with a giggle and smile. "Do you like them?" she tapped her button eye, making a ticking sounds as her nails tapped against the gleaming, smooth black surface.

Law could only continue to stare at her, watching the woman place the rest the spoon against the bowl's inner edge, and then place everything down on the counter.

The woman chuckled lightly in an airy note at his staring, not even saying anything to the fact that staring was rude, which was something his mother would always scold him about, especially when _she_ was the one being stared at. "I'm your other mother, silly," she explained in a giggly chirp while grabbing up two oven mitts that looked like polar bear heads then she placed them over her hands. "Now go tell your other father that supper's ready," she told him politely, something his real mother would have demanded with authority, and she pointed towards a dark hallway on the other side of the room where, in this real home, would be to his father's office.

Law raised an eyebrow at the hallway, not liking the idea of walking down a dark hallway in a place he didn't really understand with a woman that had button for eyes, but then he jumped slightly when a something touched his back.

"Well, go on," his other cooed with a motherly note in her tone as she gently tapped his back with her polar-bear-mitten hand, nudging him in the direction of the hallway. "He's in his office."

Law stepped into the hallway, inspecting in for a moment and through the shadows he saw simple things that were in his other home yet, like homey decorations, but then he turned around to look at his other mother who had started humming again while leaning over into the oven, pulling out a golden roasted chicken. Law felt his mouth start to water, but he swallowed it quickly and he turned back to the hallway again, following the sound of music coming from his other father's office.

Law stopped abruptly. _Music?_ His dad was never big on music, truth be told the man hated music; he only sang to him and his older brother to get them to do stuff, for example: eating something they didn't like, or wasn't edible, at dinner that night: if they ate it he would stop singing. A simple form of torture he learned from being in the marines, so he says.

Law stopped at the door to his other father's office, the door opened just a crack, and he placed a hand to the wood, slowly opening. "Hello?" he looked into the room cautiously and he blinked in surprise. There, he saw the back of his father playing a piano rather than typing on an old computer; his father hated to _listen_ to music, he didn't know how the man could even _play_ it.

"Hello, Law," his other father said happily, and that made Law inch away from the cheerily note, eyeing the man warily as he swung around in the piano bench to look at Law with the same gleaming, black buttons eyes as his other mother.

Law just looked at the happy character that could never be the gruff man his father was. Besides the button eyes, this man was clean shaven, whereas his father was _extremely_ scruffy, border lining the appearance of being a big hairy brute; a bit more hair and he could be a gorilla for a zoo, or at least that is was his poppie told his father many times, and questioned why his mother would ever marry such a brute.

"Wanna hear my new song?" his other father asked, the cheery voice being Law back to reality, though he wished her hadn't because the large smile on the man's lips was nothing his father would do; his father _never_ smiled, like _ever_.

"My father can't play piano," Law bluntly said.

"No need to. This piano plays me," and to prove his point, two gloves that came from outside the piano, plopping down on the other father's hands and he wiggled the thick, white fingers in Law's face.

"He can't sing either," Law blurted out hurriedly, not wanting to here _any_ more singing and continued on quickly with why he was there. "_She_ said to tell you the food's ready," he referred back to his other mother, though he wouldn't really call her that; it just seemed a bit..._odd_.

"_Mmm_," his other father hummed while rubbing his stomach like a hungry bear. "Who's starving? Raise your hand," and the glove raised his hand for him, gently hitting him in the head. "Whoa!" he laughed, then the gloves disappeared in the piano and his other father got up and walked away.

Law blinked; what a weirdo. His real father would have tackled the piano for doing that, but he shrugged it off, following his other father out of the office, but then he bumped into his button eyed other older brother, though this other Justice said nothing to him; no rude comment or angry snap for bumping into him, and he just continued to walk on. Law blinked again; that was out of character for his brother, but than again, everything in this world seemed out of character, so he just continued on to the dinning room where everyone was seated and his other mother ushered him to sit at the head of the table.

Why was he at the head of the table? Wasn't that for the man of the house, which he was pretty sure it was his other father, so Law was excepting the man to kick out of the seat, since that is what his father would do, but not what happened.

His other father simply sat down in the chair next to him, then folded his hands together in prayer. "We give our thanks and ask to bless," he started to say grace, and Law looked over at him curiously, wondering when the family got religious all of a sudden. "Our mother's golden chicken breast," he then laughed and pointed to the other mother who just smiled back.

_Ewe._

Law felt awkward, didn't matter if it was his other parent's flirting, or his real ones; that was something that would never change. It was weird.

When grace was finished, everyone started to dig in, correction, his other father started to dig in, and the disgusting sight made Law's appetite fall to nothing, but it smelled so good… He hadn't had a _real_ meal in what seemed to be in forever, forever being two years ago at the family reunion gone bad, and he couldn't just pass up a chance like this and he started to fill his plate. Once his plate was full, he looked over it one last time, then pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't, and then he picked up the chicken leg, taking a small, experimental bite and his eyes opened wide in shock; it was better than his grammie's cooking, and he started to eat more.

"Hungry, aren't you?" the voice of his other mother reached his ears, and he glanced to look over at her, see that her plate was still empty, smooth a clean looking, like she hadn't touched a thing. Was she just watching him? Creepy.

Law ignored her questioned, since he felt slightly uncomfortable, and he decided to ask: "Do you have any gravy?" it was always good with gravy, or at least that is what his grammie told him.

His other mother seemed fine that he didn't answer and said in reply: "Well, here comes the gravy train," and true to her words, a toy train came out of the center piece and then went around the table that was laced with tracks that he didn't even notice. "Choo, choo!" she cooed motherly, doing the action like she was blowing a train whistle, and the toy train mimicked her shortly after.

Law looked at her oddly and a small bit of annoyance; did she think he was a kid or something? True, he was eleven years old, but he was out of that train phase, and he didn't play with them anymore. So, he just ignored the little train that dumped gravy all over his food, and he was slightly upset to see it take over his plate like the ocean, but he was too hungry to care and he started shoveling the gravy covered food into his mouth like he had been starving for years, which he felt like he had since his father always cooked.

"Another roll? Sweet peas? Corn on the cob?" His other mother asked with a fair smile on her lips.

Law swallowed what was in his mouth, then looked at his other mother. "Something to drink?" he asked.

"Of course," his other mother smiled kindly. "Any requests?"

"Mango milkshake?" he mused with a smirk; he was sure she couldn't have that.

His other mother's smile widened and she raised a hand to the chandler above the table, and his gaze moved up and his gasped, seeing that the chandler was actually moving, spinning as shifted down in his direction, and that's when Law noticed it was an actual _smooth machine_ within the light fixtures.

He looked at it curiously with narrow eyes, trying to figure out how to work the damn thing, but he shrugged, pulling at what he thought was a lever, and into the glass that he was holding below his choice of drink came the smooth milkshake. He looked at it for a second, tilting the glass back and forth to make the thick liquid swish against the edge; he didn't know about this, but nothing he ate did anything to him, so he gulped it down.

Then he stopped when something from the corner of his eye moved, and he saw his other father taking his plate from the table then handed it over to the silent other Justice. Law glared slightly; he wasn't done eating, but then the clatter of plates in front of him made him see that his other father was making room for his other mother to place a cake down in front of him.

He looked down, wiggling his nose at the creamy smell; cake wasn't one of his favorite sweets out there. He didn't know why, but it just was, though, this cake was a different since the words _welcome home_ were magical painted on the yellow frosting as candles sprouted out of the cake like flowers in the spring. "Home?" he questioned, blinking in confusion at the words then looked back and forth between his other parents.

"We've been waiting for you, Law," his other mother said slowly, a smile growing on her lips as she reached out, grabbing other Justice by the shoulders when he walked back into the room and his other father placed at hand on her shoulder, like they were ready to take a family portrait, but acting as if something was missing, that something being Law.

"For me?"

"Yep," his other father said with a smile, showing all his pearly whites through the goofy look. "Wasn't the same here without you."

"I didn't know I had another mother, or another anything," Law said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Of course you do," she said it like it was obvious, like what he said was silly. "Everyone does."

"Really?" Law blinked his eyes at the statement, finding it slightly confusing. Shouldn't his real brother and he have the same other parents, so why did he have an other brother? Did that mean Justice had an other little brother, so an other him was somewhere in the world? That was kinda a scary idea when he thought about it.

"Really," she nodded with a sweet smile. "And soon as you're through eating, I thought we'd play a game," she said, tapping her fingers against the table top. Her finger nails were long and bright red; his mother would never have them that long or that color...wait...they weren't red before, hell, they weren't even that long when he first saw her.

"What do you mean by 'game'?" Law questioned her curiously. "Like hide-and-seek?"

"Perfect," his other mother said with a small clap of her hands. "Hide-and-seek, in the rain."

"What rain?"

There was a boom of lighting followed by a flash of light that came from the window, startling Law slightly as he jumped in his skin, and he blinked water staining the glass, the _pitter-pattering_ of rain drops tapped against the large window of the dining room. "What about the mud?" he looked back her, his mother loathed the mud, or anything dirty for that matter of fact.

"We love mud here," his other father said; that seemed probable because of his father's gorilla-likeness.

"Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies," his other mother listed, and with each word made Law grow more wary since his mother _loathed_ the mud. "It's great for poison oak," she said, grabbing Law's hand with the red, blooming rash.

Law snapped from his thoughts and ripped his hand away from her cold one. "How'd you know I..." he started, cradling his hand cautiously, but then bit his lip lightly. "I...I'd love to play, but I better get home to my other mother."

"But I'm your other mother," his other mother giggled with a smile, looming over him and it felt like a shadow was being cast over his small form.

"I mean my other, other mother," Law corrected. "Mom number one?"

For the first time, Law saw his other mother frown and tilt her head in confusion.

"I think I should get to bed," Law said softly, feeling uncomfortable under her frowning gaze.

"Of course, sweetheart," The smile on his other mother's face returned. "It's all made up."

"But..." Law tried to protest.

"Come along, sleepyhead," his other father pushed him along into the hallway and up the stairs, and they all walked down the second floor's hall to his room, his other mother slowly opened the door.

"Wow." Law breathed out at the _amazing_ looking room: the room of his dreams, filled with things about sailing and exploring. A desk was made up with sea charts, quill pens and a thick bookcase filled to the brim with every adventure book probably know to man, and there were even thick medical books that he had grown curious to because his mother was a doctor.

"_Hey,_" a voice shouted out. "_How's it going, Captain?_"

"_Where's your hat and jacket?_" another voice called.

Law looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voices, and he turned to the nightstand, seeing that the picture of his friends was alive like a screen for a TV. "Holy crap!" he said and jumped up onto the bed, making the mattress creak under his weight. "How are my best mates?" he asked with a smirk, holding up the picture. "I can't wait till summer. You're both coming here, right?"

"_We're already here, Law,_" the ginger said, hitting the other boy with a snowball in the arm.

Law smiled, putting the picture back down on the nightstand and he yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide and over his head then crawled under the bed's thick black and yellow covers, sleepier than he thought he would be. Then he felt something cold rub against the skin of his hand, and saw his other mother spread something over the poison oak taking root. "Oh," he blinked at the slimy, light brown substance. "The mud," he yawned sleepily, drifting off to sleep and when his head hit the pillow, he felt that the light's were going off soon.

"_See you soon,_" his others mother's voice faded out.

"_See you soon,_" his other father's voice faded out.

And Justice just stood off to the side with a deep frown on his face.


	4. The Neighbors

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs.

**This has been edited:** sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Neighbors.<p>

Law's brows started to twitch as the morning light poured in through the old curtains over his window, making him shift under his covers until he rolled out of his slumber groggily. His eyes opened lazily and he stared up at his ceiling, seeing the cracked paint and he found that to be boring, so he rose, going from lying in bed and into a slouched sitting position. Yawning widely, he absentmindedly started to scratch his palm, but the rough feeling of the rash on his skin was absent and when he looked, it was gone.

He blinked in confusion at it for a second, but then his eyes opened while as his fingers rubbed against his tanned smooth skin where is poison oak had been the night before. With a smirk, he jumped out of bed, throwing his covers from his form and he ran out of his room, stomped down the stairs, which made his father scream at him not to do that or else he could go through the floor, but Law didn't care about that and he continued on his path to the parlor to see if the little door was still there.

Skidding to a halt in front of the place in the wall where the door was, Law dropped to his knees and quickly ripped open the door, but it wasn't; there were just the musty old bricks again. He frowned deeply in disappointment, but he pushed that aside and he went to show his mother his healed hand.

His mother raised a wary eyebrow as she held his hand, inspecting it thoroughly because as a doctor, she knew that could not be possible, but yet it happened. She asked how it happened and that is when Law went into full detail, telling his mother what had happened: all about their other fancy looking house, his other mother's amazing mouth-watering cooking, his other father's weird looking self without tons of hair, then other Justice who never spoke. And of course the button eyes.

"It seemed _so_ real, Mom," He concluded his tale, plopping down in a chair at the table. "Only you weren't really you, but my other mother."

"Buttons for eyes, huh?" She said skeptically over her cup of coffee at him, glancing at him with slight concern and then she said: "Law, you only dreamed you ate all that chicken," and she sighed, closing her eyes as she took a small sip of her drink.

Law rolled his eyes at his mother and then looked at his brother, opening his mouth to say something but Justice cut him off.

Justice just glanced away from his phone when he notice Law looking ready to continue. "Like Mom said: it was a dream," his older brother agreed with their mother. "You just wish that I was mute, but I never will be," he chuckled dryly and then went back to his phone.

"Well, you're always quiet now." Law retorted shortly.

"Do you want me to say something?" Justice looked back at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Like about that doll in your room?" He teased tauntingly. "Want me to talk about that, hmm?"

Law remained silent as a cherry blush ran across his cheeks, but then he defended himself by saying: "It's not mine."

"Whatever you say." Justice mocked, smirking slightly as he turned back to his phone, texting away to whomever was on the other side.

To move away from the embarrassing topic, Law turned to his father was leaning against the counter, looking through the morning paper. "You were there, too, Dad, and you actually _liked_ music."

His father looked at him curiously with a bushy eyebrow raised high over his reading glasses as he folded up the newspaper and placed it on the counter. "_Music_." He scoffed, the wrinkles on his face twisted into a scowl as he grabbed a mug then poured thick black coffee into it. "That's ridiculous, music is a form of torture, you know that." He reminded everyone in the room, but then his eyes opened wide, like something sparked in his mind. "Can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about, though?" he asked: "Because I have a terrible case of writer's rash on my—"

"_Ahem._" A firm cough came from his wife as her eyes narrowed darkly. "If the _real_ Mr. Trafalgar wants to get his applications done he better wrap them up. ASAP." She told him factually, glaring at her husband until he left the room then she turned to her youngest with a long sigh. "Law, why don't you go visit downstairs? I bet those actresses would love to hear your dream."

"Miss Christmas and Miss Gorgeous?" Law asked, looking at her dumbfounded. "But you said they're _crazy_."

"_Mmm-hmm._" His mother hummed with a smug, obvious smirk.

Law rolled his eyes at his mother's response, but he pushed himself from the table and hopped down from his chair and then stomped to the house's entryway. Before he went outside, he pulled on his black boots by the door then he turned to the coat rack, unhooking his jacket and slipped it on. Then adjusting his hat atop his head, he opened the door and walked outside, but only to stumble on a large stack of bulky letters on the doormat.

He gathered it all up, flipping through and he saw that they all said the same thing. "Nezumi. Nezumi. Nezumi." He read aloud, looking down at the curious mail in his hands. "Who _is_ this guy?" he questioned and then he glanced to the side, doing a double take when he saw a sign with the name scribbled on it messily as the arrows pointed upwards to the top flat of the building.

Curiously, he climbed up the rickety steps, watching where his feet went on the old, rusted metal so he wouldn't fall through or cause the whole thing to tip over; that would be a mess. Then the steps ended at a fenced in landing that led to a small door with peeling white paint. Walking slowly over, Law rapped his knuckles against the old wood. "Hello?" Law called to the other side. "I think our mail got mixed up."

There was no answer.

Law waited a second before speaking again. "Should I leave it outside or something?" He asked, knocking again just to make sure that someone was there or not, but that only made the door opened slightly. He blinked as the wood creaked and then he curiously placed a hand to the door, feeling the crumbling thin flakes of paint as he pushed it open more. Though that only caused a rush of rotting cheese to pierce his sense of smell violently, and his hand flew to his nose as the, trying his hardest to muffled the potent stench as his looked with disgust into the shadowed room.

"_Secret!_" A voice shouted from behind him, making Law yelp as a hand flew passed his head quickly to the doorknob to slam the door in his face. "Famous jumping mouse circus not ready, little boy."

Law whipped around after the shock of being sneaked up on washed away. "Circus?" Law asked slowly, staring at the man wearing a mouse hat and who also had a mustache that looked like...mouse whiskers. "Oh, uh..." He fumbled with the words, slightly disturbed at the mouse man, but then he was finally able to say: "This is yours..." and he held out the stack of bulky mail to the man.

The man smiled a crooked smile, making Law shuttered at the creepy looking grin, leaning back a bit and then he flinched when the man snatched the mail from his hand, hugging it tightly to his chest while taking a large sniff of it. That made Law looked at the man with even more disturbed then before, starting at him with grey blinking eyes, but the man didn't seem to notice. "New cheese samples." The man said like he was in love. "Very clever using this mix-up to sneak my home and peek at my mice?"

"Your mice...?" Law questioned very slowly, inching a bit from the man and to the stairwell.

"Yes, my mice!" The man exclaimed loudly.

"Oh…" Law said slowly, inching even closer to the stairs and farther from the odd man. "Sorry," he mumbled and then said. "I'm Trafalgar Law, by the way."

"And I am the Amazing Nezumi," he announced with pride. "But you call me Mr. Nez because amazing I already know that I am. _Ha!_" And he started laughing, placing a hand on his hips as he held the bundle of packaged cheese to his chest.

Law inched until he was on the edge of the first step, but he didn't get any farther.

"You see, Law," Nezumi stopped laughing and started to explain, leaning in close to Law and draped an arm around his shoulders, much to Law's disgusted displeasure. "The problem is...my new songs go _oompah, oompah_, but the jumping mice play only_ toodle-toot_, like that." He said easily to the very uncomfortable Law. "Is nice, but not so much amazing. So now, I switch to stronger cheese and soon, watch out!" Nezumi ended and then started to laugh wildly again.

Law ducked from under the man's arm, but only to grabbed by the back of his hood before he could escape to the safety of the steps. He looked over his shoulder nervously, glancing up at the crazy mouse man to see him digging through his pant's pocket and said: "Here, have beet. Make you strong," and he then handed the veggie to Law.

Law blinked at the red, dirty root in his hands.

Nezumi ignored the look of confusion on Law's face stepped passed him. "Goodbye, Law. _Oompah, oompah. Toodle-toot,_" and then with with one long step, Nezumi went into his apartment and shut the door all into one with a _slam_.

Law could only stand there, blinking at the baffling situation he was just in, though it was rather creepy as well. So he just left, turning on his heel to the stairs, jumping carefully down the steps. After _that_ little confrontation, Law decided that he was ready to just go back to his house, forgetting deliberately what his mother told him, but then he heard the sound of dogs. He was drawn to the muffled noise and then he found himself at the door to the basement flat. "This is such a stupid idea..." He grumbled and just knocked. "But might as well get it over with."

"_Cease your infernal yapping!_" A woman's voice yelled after he knocked, and when the door was opened he was bombarded with little brown terriers that looked like moles surrounding his legs and he just stared at the mutts trying to climb his knees. "Get down, get down!" The woman behind the dogs yelled again as she came scooting over to the doorway with her walker.

Law still couldn't get over the fact that she looked like a freaking mole with crazy, poofy red hair; it was another disturbing person that lived in the building with him.

"How nice to see you, Law." She greeted with a loose grin, her winkles making the large square sunglasses on the bridge of her nose shift. "Would you like to come in?" She then asked, her arms holding onto her walker shakily for support.

"Sure, Miss Christmas..." Law said slowly.

Miss Christmas nodded, using a finger to fix her glasses. "_Alvida!_" She then called back out into the flat with a course, scratchy tone in her voice. "_Put the kettle on!_" She ordered as she pulled herself back into the flat using her walker to scuttle in.

Law slowly followed her in, looking at all the old theater posters of the younger versions of Miss Christmas and Miss Gorgeous wearing skimpy looking theater costumes. _Creepy, _it was too disturbing to be put in the narrative.

"Merry, you're being followed!" Miss Gorgeous shouted in that booming, masculine voice of her that would make his brain rattle and then he even felt the floor shake as the woman walked over towards them, and when he looked up, his face paled at the frightful sight of Miss Gorgeous, or former Miss Gorgeous, tapping a threatening club with blunt spikes to the cement floor.

"It's the new neighbor, Alvida." Miss Christmas corrected harshly, glaring at the other woman as Law waved timidly to the old, fat woman, but then Miss Christmas continued. "He'll be having the oolong tea." She went on and told Miss Gorgeous as she continued to wobble over to the a dusty and out-of-date couch.

"No! Oh, no, _no!_" Miss Gorgeous disagreed, looking utterly offended that the short red head would say that. "He wants jasmine."

"No, oolong," Miss Christmas countered.

"Ah. Jasmine it is." Miss Gorgeous decided in a scratchy gruff voice, walking into the kitchen with her club swung over her shoulder.

Miss Christmas slapped a wrinkled hand to her forehead, shaking her head, but then just continued to scoot her way to the dog covered couch. "Move it!" She shooed the dogs away and then she ushered Law to have a seat.

He slowly sat down with a plop, letting dust pool up around him and he coughed at the musty mess. Swatting the cloud of grim from around his face, his eyes locked onto a sight that made him stare. "Are those...real dogs?" He questioned as he gazed at up shelves with stuffed little brown terriers that looked like moles in angel wings.

"Our sweet departed angels," Miss Christmas said in a loving dreamy voice. "Couldn't bear to part with them, so we had them _stuffed_."

Law shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she emphaized that last word with a bit too much stress.

"Now, there's Hamish the third..." She pointed to the dog then went on to name the others.

Law tuned her out and heard the thundering steps of Miss Gorgeous, bringing him his cup of tea and a bowl of candy.

"Go on. Have one." She said gruffly with an expecting look in her harsh scowl. "It's hand-pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world." She bragged, flipping a lock of black wavey hair over her thick, beefy shoulder.

Law paled as her scowled deepened when he hesitated and she tapped the club to her shoulder, waiting. He picked up the whole bowl, hugging it to his chest with a forced smile.

Miss Gorgeous grunted in approval and turned away back into the kitchen.

Law sighed in relief, releasing the bowl from his chest and placed it in his lap, picking up a piece of candy, well tried. They were melted together, and he struggled with getting one off the top, then somehow the whole bowl ended up sticking to the ceiling. Law just picked up his tea, drinking it to ignore the candy above him.

"I'll read them if you like." Miss Christmas spoke up with a sly grin that made Law feel uncomfortable.

"Read what?" He asked, eyeing her nervously.

"Your tea leaves." Miss Christmas elaborated. "They'll tell me your future. Drink up then. Go on."

Law listened to the older woman and started to more of his tea.

"No, not all of it. Not all of it." She changed what she originally said and he switched to drinking slower. "That's right. Now hand it over." She ordered and snatched the cup from his hands, looking over the tea leave at the bottom and a frown enhanced her wrinkles. "Oh! Oh, Law. Law, Law, Law." She looked up at him with a worried face. "You are in terrible danger," but before Law could even ask what she meant, Miss Gorgeous spoke up.

"Oh, give me that cup, Merry!" Miss Gorgeous scoffed, rolling her eyes in irritation and she snatched the cup from Miss Christmas's hand. "Your eyes are going."

"My eyes are not going anywhere!" Miss Christmas fumed at the fat woman.

Miss Gorgeous ignored the mole-looking woman and turned to Law. "Don't listen to her, she's as blind a mole."

Law found that statement ironically humorous and a small smirk graced his lips.

"It's good news." Miss Gorgeous went on to say, looking over the tea leaves in the cup. "There's a tall, handsome beast in your future."

The smirk feel to a frown instantly. "A _what?_" If there was, Law hoped it would be female.

"Alvida, really." Miss Christmas scoffed, snatching the cup back from the fat woman. "You're holding it wrong. See? _Danger_."

"What do you see?" Law asked, trying to look over the brim of the cup to see.

"I see a very peculiar hand." Miss Christmas answered.

Miss Gorgeous snatched the cup back and looked. "I see a giraffe." She retorted.

"Giraffes don't just fall from the sky, Alvida." Miss Christmas huffed, shaking her head.

"Well, what should I do?" Law questioned them.

"Never wear green in your dressing room," Miss Christmas advised.

"Acquire a very tall stepladder," Miss Gorgeous replied, plucking Law from his spot on the couch and started to head towards the door.

"And be very, very careful," Miss Christmas continued, speaking louder as he got further away and then she called in the distance: "_Toodle-oo!_"

"Cheery-bye," Miss Gorgeous huffed and then the woman pushed Law out of her flat.

* * *

><p>So, I chose Miss Merry Christmas to be Miss Spink because they both have reddish hair and they both short...I think. And I separated her name, hope that's okay.<p>

Then Alvida to be Miss Forcible because they are both have this gorgeous, drama queen like attitude. Plus that fact that Alvida as two looks, one that looks old and fat, the other thin and young, which helps with something that happens later within the story line.

Then Nezumi, it's just obvious since Mr. B as jumping mice and Nezumi looked like a mouse.

So that's my logic.


	5. Forest of Circus Mice

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs.

**This is edited:** sorry if there are any mistakes

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Forest of Circus Mice.<p>

Law just blinked at the door that he was rudely pushed out of then had slammed in his face, baffled about a lot of things; like why he was suddenly kicked out, but the biggest on was what the old woman had said to him. "Danger?" He questioned himself, wondering what it meant. Why was he in danger? Well, if he took a good look around the place then the question was answered itself; the crazy old geezer in the attic loft was pretty creepy and all. Even the old women were a little too odd for his taste, and Miss Gorgeous was violent, did you see that club she carries? It's bigger than be for pity's sake! If that's not in danger than he didn't know what was, so at least he knew what he had to do to stay away from the danger, which was not talk to his neighbors again. Truth be told, he was probably going to do that even without that warning, this just gave him a reason now.

Though he could never be sure; he had a gut feeling that what he thought wasn't what he thought it to be. With a sigh, he just walked up the steps from the basement door to ground level. A quick look around, he saw that a thick jog hugged the earth, pooling around his knees like a haze he would only see in the old cheesy horror movies he would watch with his older brother. He tried to ignore the feeling that he was being stalked by something he couldn't see and continued to stroll along the cobblestone walkway to the porch of his house, but then there was a snap from behind. He whirled around at the sound just in time, which was rotten luck, to see something jump from fog like a fish out of water, startling him as he jumped a foot in the air with a yelp when a black being with shiny green eye appeared.

Law didn't know what he was staring at until a chuckle snapped him to look and see what it really was, so he glared bitterly with rage as Kidd removed his hood and goggles with an amused smirk. "Great, it's the village stalker." He seethed angrily at the red head then punched him in the arm roughly, hoping to leave a bruise.

"_Ow!_" Kidd hissed, rubbing his sore arm, the smirk melting into a dark scowl. "I wasn't stalking you, you ass. _We_ were just hunting banana slugs, jeez." He scoffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Such fowl language for someone so young, Mister Kidd." Law smirked in his own amusement, one brow rising from under the brim of his hat. "And what do you mean by '_we_'? I'm not helping you with _anything._"

Kidd just rolled his eyes, but then something moved along the fabric under his jacket like some mutant thing, but it was only the cat, the mangy animal crawling out, using it claws to climb gentle to the red head's shoulders like it was some kind of parrot.

"Your cat's not wild. He's a pussy." Law stated bluntly.

"And you say I have 'fowl' language, witchy?" Kidd scoffed and put his goggled back over his eyes. "And it's not my fault he hates to get his feet wet," he retorted then started to look through the fog for slugs again.

Law glanced at the cat again, glaring at it mildly. "Pussy." He muttered under his breath, though hoped the red head heard him to spark up another argument just for fun, but sadly it didn't work. So he decided to strike up a new conversation, one that was actually bugging him for awhile. "So, that doll," Law said slowly, clasping his hands behind his back as he followed the red head walking away. "Did you make it look like me?"

Kidd stopped looking at the ground then slowly turned his head and stared at Law. "What the hell? No I did _not_." He defended himself, shaking his head with a scowl when he saw the look on Law's face and he went back to search the foggy ground. "I found it that way. It's older than Grandma. Older then this house, probably."

"Come on." Law rolled his eyes. "It has my hat, my boots and jacket?" And he motioned to all the articles of clothing, jacket, hat and then stuck a foot in the air.

Kidd ignored him and put full attention on the ground once more, scooping something up and then he shoved a slimy slug right into Law's face.

Law flinched as the cold goo from the slug stuck to the skin of his cheek, making his shutter then he ripped the slug off, throwing it to the ground and glared at the laughing red head. "You're just like them."

"Huh?" Kidd stopped laughing, but still chuckled lightly, pushing up his goggles again and gave Law an amused look.

"I meant my family." Law scoffed. "They don't listen to me either and do this crap," and he kicked the giant slug away from his. "Especially Justice," he grumbled.

"Whatever." Kidd muttered, rolling his eyes in disinterest at the comment and turned to the pink house, bringing up his own conversation. "You know, I've never been inside the Pink Palace before."

Law would have glared at him, but he was too shocked to do so. "You're kidding, right?" He asked with a dumbfounded look. Kidd's grandmother freaking owned the place, Kidd should have at least been in there once.

"Grandma'd kill me." Kidd answered, shrugging and he picked his bike from off the ground, wiping the mud and dirt with his sleeve. "Thinks it's dangerous or something."

"Dangerous?" Law inquired curiously, and the memory of what the old woman told him was triggered.

"Well, she had a twin sister." Kidd said shortly as he hopped on the seat of his bike.

"So?" Law continued

"When they were kids, Grandma's sister disappeared." Kidd explained with a shrug. "She says she was stolen."

"Stolen?" Law tilted his head in a questioning, thoughtful manor. "How was she stolen?"

"Don't know." Kidd shrugged again, pulling his hood over his head. "Maybe she just ran away. I would if I lived her, that's for sure."

"_**KIDD, GET BACK HERE!**_" The elderly voice of Kidd's Grandmother came from the far distance, making both boy shutter at it violently. "_**IT'S DINNER TIME!**_"

"_**Okay, Grandma, don't have a heart attack!**_" Kidd shouted back.

"_**DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**_"

"_**Whatever!**_" Kidd yelled, but then he sighed, turning back to Law. "Look, I gotta go." Kidd grumbled and started to zoom away on his bike, disappearing in the thick fog quickly.

Law just shook his head and pivoted on the heel of his foot, heading slowly back into his house. He would admit a lot happened to him in less than twenty four hours and he wondered if what happened last night was a dream or not. If it was real, then that would be kinda cool, though he would admit he was strange, but at least it was interesting to have another world like this one, but yet different in so many ways. Now, he wanted to see if that other world was really real, which led him to think up a plan for that night.

First, he took a bit of cheese that was leftover in the refrigerator, which wasn't that much, might he add. They pretty much had nothing in the frig, but at least they had the one thing he needed for his plan. Then he crumbled the cheese by his cracked opened door and once that was sent he jumped into bed to wait, though he didn't have to wait long. The squeaking came almost as soon as he pulled the covers over his head and he shot up out of bed, seeing the kangaroo like mouse at his door with a crumb of cheese in its paws. It wrinkled its nose as it picked up the cheese, but then it squeaked, hopping away when Law started running towards it.

Law followed the mouse quickly down the stairs and into the parlor where the little door was, and when he opened it then colorful tunnel appeared again. Smirking as he crawled into the space, he worked his way through until he was at his other home were her head the soft humming of his other mother.

"Welcome back, darling." His other mother said with a large, pearly white smile and she graded cheese over some eggs in a frying pan, the sizzling popping with the grease of the sausage in the same large pan.

"Hi..." Law greeted, waving weakly towards his other mother, eyeing her new wardrobe. Yesterday, his other mother looked exactly like his real mother, with the exception of the button eyes, but today she was wearing black silk pants and blouse that have small white poke-a-dots all over the fabric then to tie up the outfit, she had a blood red apron with white lace around the hems wrapped around her waist. He just couldn't picture his real mother in that; too fancy for her taste. The only time his mother wore something fancy was Christmas Eve about three years ago, but that was only a simple black dress, which wasn't all that special.

"So thoughtful of you to send this nice cheddar, Law." His other mother continued in that sweet tone of voice, bringing him out of his inner thoughts of comparing her to his real mother.

"Cheddar?" He asked, looked at her with confused eyes that widened, slightly: the cheese from his plan, was she actually using it on the food? That made a small look of disgust travel across his face. He was pretty sure that was a hazard and his real mother would never allow something like that; she was a health nut, germaphobic and a clean freak.

"Would you go fetch your father?" His other mother said, ignoring his long silence and also breaking his train of thought once more. "I bet he's hungry as a pumpkin by now."

"You mean my other father," Law corrected.

"Your better father, dear." His other mother double corrected with a sweet smile, turning around to tap him on the nose. "He's out in the garden."

"But my parents don't have time to do anything, much less garden." Law informed her, rolling his eyes at the thought. "My mom doesn't even garden and why should my dad."

His other mother ignored him and just plopped a strawberry in his mouth, a simple yet sweet way to shut him up about talking about the truth of his real parents.

Law blinked at the fruit shoved in his mouth, taking it out slowly; strawberries really weren't his favorite food because they were too sweet in his opinion and his real mother knew that, heck, even his real father knew that.

"Go on." His other mother said with another sweet smile, gently pushing him towards the backdoor then turned back to her cooking.

Law looked back at her warily when she turned away from him, but then he just shrugged and went out the door, opening it slowly and he tossed the uneaten strawberry to the ground and he turned towards where the garden was, and that made his jaw went slack. Here in front of him wasn't the rusted iron gate that caged in rotting excuse for a garden that his real home had, but instead it was a large glass dome filled with a winter scenery; it looked almost like a snow globe. Law walked in amused awe toward the door, slowly like he was going through a china shop with his mother, looking at all the delicate pieces without touching it. When he got to the door and opened it, a rush of wintry wind blew into passed his skin making his shiver slightly due to the fact that he was wearing a thin layer of fabric, but he was too curious to even notice he was cold. The snowy world inside the glass dome was interesting, the tall evergreen trees covered in snow and large snowy mountain, there were even little mechanical animals: white rabbits white foxes, snowy grey wolves, all staring at him with glowing blue eyes.

"_Hey!_" The voice of his other father brought Law to look around to see him riding on the back of a mechanical polar bear.

"Is this really your garden?" Law called over to him.

"Our garden, Law." His other father corrected.

Law just blinked at the correction; this certainly didn't look like a garden, but if it was his than he really didn't care; he got a freaking mountain to him self. That was pretty awesome. "Well, um" He mumbled, shaking his head of the thought and went on with why he was out there in the first place. "She says it's time for dinner, err…breakfast, um…food." Law stumbled with the words because his other mother was technically making breakfast foods, but it was dinner time, right? It was hard to tell since it looked like it was always a starry night in the other world.

"Hop on, kiddo." His other father smiled, pulling him up by the back of his yellow night shirt and then placed him on the back of the mechanical bear. "Let's go get that some food!" He laughed heartily, letting the bear run towards the door.

Law yelped lightly, startled by the jerky motion of the bear and clung to his other father so he wouldn't fall off, but then the bear came to a skidding halt in the snow.

His other father hopped down and then turned back around with a smile, picking up Law and helping him to the ground.

Law blinked; his real father would never do that, but he didn't dwell on it and jogged to catch up with his other father that was already at the backdoor to the house. Slowly opening the door, Law saw that his other family was sitting around the breakfast-nook table in the kitchen and he slowly walked over, sitting down in one of the seats, but didn't touch anything; his other mother used cheese touched by mice for pete's sake, now that was disgusting.

"I love dinner-breakfast-food." Law's other father declared as he started to shove in fork load after fork load of pancakes and Law couldn't help but think that was actuate since his real father did the same.

"Law," His other mother said, bringing his attention back to her. "Mister Nezumi has invited you to come see the jumping mice perform after dinner."

"Really?" Law looked at her curiously. "That know-it-all Justice said it was all in Mister Nezumi's head," and he tapped the side of his head in emphasize while glancing at other Justice.

Other Justice stopped eating and looked at him with a blank glaze over his button eyes.

"I knew he was wrong." Law said, talking about his real brother, but he couldn't help but send a smirk towards his other brother.

"Well, everything's right in this world, kiddo." His other father informed with a small laugh before continuing to eat again.

His other mother started to stand up from the table. "Your father and I will clean up." She announced with a sweet smile as she picked up plates. "While you and your brother head upstairs."

Law groaned and he thought the other Justice would too, but his other brother just sat there and Law stared at him for a second. "Are you going to say something?" He questioned.

"I thought you'd like him more if he spoke a little less." His other mother said as she walked behind other Justice's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. "So I fixed him."

"So he can't talk at all?"

"Nope."

"Hmm." Law hummed, placing a hand on his chin. "I like it." He affirmed with a nod and smirk.

His other mother tapped other Justice's shoulder and his other brother smiled weakly.

"Now, run along you two, and have fun." She shooed them out playfully to the back door.

Other Justice led the way to Nezumi's flat on the highest floor, and they walked up the sturdy metal steps that weren't rusted to the pure white door at the top and other Justice opened the door for Law.

Law gasped lightly at he walked into a mini high top that he would see at a circus as little stands help greasy foods that he hadn't had in years since the last time he went to a circus. His real mother had deemed it to be a hazard, but his real father used to take him and his brother under his mother's nose because he considered it to be cheap; his father never liked to spend money...

Then other Justice handed him a box of popcorn, popping Law's memories back to reality and then his other brother grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the little tent that had a small ring in the middle and they sat on the floor, where he found that the floor was covered with padding. Probably for comfort, which was something Law wasn't complaining about.

"_Gentlemans._" The voice of Nezumi announced from nowhere, his voice echoing against the thin fabric walls of the space. "_For to tickle your eyes and ears and making hearts to thump, I, the Great and Amazing Nezumi, am introducing my astoundishing...stupendulous and amazing...jumping mouse circus!_"

Then the kangaroo mice that Law had seen jumped out, wearing little red circus jackets while playing instruments like the drums and trumpets while the head mouse bounced and rolled around a ball with a white star on it.

Law blinked in amazement, sitting on the edge of his seat and watching the mice preform tricks like flipping and playing tiny little instruments; he just couldn't believe that this was all real. As the show started to come to an end, a tall structure rose from the ground and all the mouse got on it, and then did swan dives to the floor as the head mouse knocked them off with the red ball. Then all of a sudden the structure came down and other Nezumi appeared in a ring master's suit with large top hat, and looked nothing like a creepy old man that looked like a mouse as he bowed to his two person audience and he couldn't help but clap along with the silent other Justice.

"Very, very thank you, gentlemans." Other Nezumi bowed again with a friendly smirk.

"That was actually cooler then I thought it would be." Law admitted with a smirk.

"Thank you again, and you are very welcome anytime you like to see my mice preform. You and also your good brother there." The other Nezumi smiled normally rather than with a crooked smirked and he leaned forward to pat Law's head. "Good night, Law."

Law blinded for a second a the use of words, but then his felt his eyes grow heavy and his world went black.


	6. Back Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs.

**Edited: Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Back Again.<p>

"There was this huge dome thing, it was like a snow globe almost and it had this huge mountain inside with trees and everything and it had a polar bear machine like thing, too!" Law exclaimed to his mother as they both sat in the backseat of the family car, his eyes wide with excitement. Out of the night, that was his favorite part, the meal he didn't touch for obvious reasons because his other mother went against health regulations; she used cheese that mice touched, which is completely disgusting. But the snowy wonderland was breath taking and he just couldn't wait to see it again, maybe he would even see the mouse circus again because that was just as cool.

"I see," was all his mother mumbled, her fingers flipping through the papers in her briefcase to make sure everything was in order.

Justice, who was driving, rolled his eyes at his overly hyper younger brother as he glanced through the rear view mirror, which made their father react. "Eyes on the rode." His father ordered in that gruff tone of his, crossing his arms over his large chest with a deep scowl.

Law ignored the silent glaring conest going on between his older brother and father and continued with his story. "Oh and upstairs. I saw a _real_ mouse circus, and not some imaginary one like that insane lunatic that lives upstairs."

"Not right now, Law." His mother stopped him, holding up a hand for silence as she jotted down a few things on her papers that she had pulled out. "I need to get this done for your father."

When he was mentioned, his father looked around the seat. "You sure you won't come?" He asked her.

"No, no. You'll be fine." She answered, waving him side without looking away from the papers. "Everything is in tip-top shape. You'll be able to get a job with this," and with that she wrote down the last thing and then put it back into her briefcase perched on her lap. "Now, Law," she went on, turning to her youngest son. "I did not call him insane lunatic. He's a drunk." She corrected sternly, though that really didn't sound any better.

Law just crossed his arms in a huff, but then he jerked forward sudden Justice pulled into a parking space roughly by order and command of their father speaking up at the minute. The he ordered them to move out, all the Trafalgars all getting out and he went off in a different direction, but before he did that, his wife made sure his tie was on correctly, much to his dismay since he hated ties. And with one last constricting tug of the tie, his wife pushed him off down the street to his job interview, shoving her briefcase into his hands and then she took her two sons by the hand, both to their embarrassing dismay, to a clothing store to buy uniforms for their new school.

The brothers stood there awkwardly in the doorway, looking at the dreary grey clothing that had the word 'depression' written out on the boring, plain fabric, but then the shouts of shouting came from a stairwell, earning their attention for amusement.

"_I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!_" A boy in a strawhat yelled at the top of his lungs, rolling down a staircase on a chair while swinging a sword back and forth.

The Trafalgar brothers could only watch and stare, the hope for amusement replaced with annoyance as they watched in to see the boy crash into a wall, laughing like a fool while his friends came running down to help him.

Then their mother moved them along, grabbing their hands again, and they hoped the group of other kids were to busy scolding strawhat to notice they were being mothered, and she pulled them from the doorway to the clothing racks of grey suits for their uniforms. She rummaged through the racks, pulling out hangers to look at the clothing and placed the jackets in front of each of her sons' chests, eyeing if they were the right size before draping them across her arms then walking passed other racks to look for other necessities that the school called for. Then when everything was folded neatly over her arm, she went over to the cashier to pay for them.

Law rested his chin against the counter of the checkout, earning him a light smack in the head from his mother for not acting proper and slouching. He rubbed the back of his head in annoyance with narrow eyes, but then something caught his eye.

"Put them back." His mother said shortly, not even glancing at the gloves her youngest son was holding.

"But, Mom." Law whined and waved the bright yellow gloves in her face. "The whole school's going to wear boring grey clothes. No one will have these." He tried to explain.

"Put them back." She repeated, but in a harsher tone than before.

Law huffed and tossed the gloves back in their basket then crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "My other mother would get them." He grumbled bitterly under his breath.

"Maybe she should buy all your clothes then." His mother glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Go wait outside with your brother." She ordered in a firm voice, jerking her head to the exit.

Law rolled his eyes, but did was he was told grudgingly and he sat on the bench next to his brother outside. They sat in silence except for Justice's thumbs constantly tapping the tiny keyboard of his phone, and Law stared to feel bored as he swung his feet back and forth, his feet just grazing the paved sidewalk underneath. He wondered if he would grow tall like everyone else in his family, but that seemed like a boring question to ask since his older brother would probably either ignore him, or mock him.

"So." Law tired to bring up a conversation with his older brother. "What do you think is in the other apartment?"

_Tap, tap, tap_. "I don't know. Not a family of Trafalgar imposters." Justice scoffed, never taking his eyes away from the screen of his phone.

"Then why'd Mom lock the door?" Law questioned him, since when he woke up that morning to check the door, it was locked tight.

_Tap, tap, tap._ "Because she found some rat shit and thought you'd feel safer." Justice replied with a shrug.

"They're jumping mice." Law corrected with a glare. "And the dreams aren't dangerous. They're the most fun I've had since we've moved here."

_Tap, tap, tap_. "School might be fun."

"With those stupid uniforms? Right, plus its _school_."

_Tap, tap, tap._ "Touché."

"Come on boys." Their mother called, walking out of the store, arms full of bags. "Let's go home, your father wouldn't be out for a few more hours." She said, shoving the bags into Justice's arms, almost making him drop his phone as she walked back over to the car.

"Does it really take that long to talk with someone." Law questioned as he crawled in the backseat and buckled himself in, but then Justice shoved all the bags of grey clothes into his lap, earning him a sharp glare.

"Yes." His mother said shortly as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Justice took the driver's seat and turned on the car, looking around to smirk at the annoyed scowl on his younger brother's face as he backed out of the parking space to get out the road back to their old pink house.

Law could only stare out the window as the town disappeared to be replaced with trees then their home.

Justice was more gentle with driving up the bumpy slope compared to their father and he parked in the muddy patch they called a driveway before getting out, but was pulled back by the hood of his jacket when his mother pointed to the backseat, signaling to help Law with the bags so he could actually get out of the car. Justice rolled his eyes and helped his brother out, which Law thanked him by jumping onto his foot, making sure to use the heel of his shoe and then ran quickly into the house, going to straight to his mother for protection.

His mother was at the refrigerator, scanning the barren inside for food to make her children lunch, but then she felt a force bump into her and she glanced to see her youngest son hiding behind her and then she glanced over to the doorway to see a very upset Justice carrying all the bags. She just rolled her eyes and ignored them, turning her attention back to the refrigerator. "How do you feel about a mustard, ketchup, salsa wrap for lunch?" She asked with a tiny hum in her voice.

Law looked under her arm and away from Justice, grimacing into the cool closet with no food. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, looking up at her in annoyance.

She sighed and stood up right. "Had to go food shopping, anyway." She sighed, giving him a weak smile, patting his head as she shut the refrigerator door. "And also, Dad's planning something special."

Justice gagged, frowning deeply at the sound of that, but mostly the taste.

"Gross." Law muttered, plopping down in a folding chair at the table in the kitchen since his mother pushed him away from her side and went over to the counter.

"You want come along?" She directed it towards both her sons. "You guys can pick out something you like."

"Oh. Like the gloves." Law grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

She looked at Justice and saw he tuned her out with texting. "Look, guys." She sighed. "If things go well today, I promise I'll make it up."

"That's what you always say." Her sons said in unison.

Their mother just frowned with a another deep sigh then left back through the front door. A few minutes after they heard the car disappear in the distance, Justice stopped texting and scowled at his younger brother who wasn't paying attention and walked quietly over to punch him upside the head.

Law hissed in pain, clutching the back of his head. "_Hey!_" He seethed at his older brother leaving the room.

_Tap, tap, tap._ "It's what you get." Justice scoffed.

Law blinked as his older brother disappeared into the hallway. "Where're you going?" He called curiously.

"Out."

"Out? Out where? Can I come?" Though he was upset with getting hit upside the head, he didn't want to be in the old house all by himself; it was boring there and he didn't know if he could go back to the other world until night time.

Justice reappeared in the doorway with a scowl. "No, because I'm going out to get away from you." He stated coldly.

"What'd I do?" Law questioned harshly, narrowing his grey eyes as his older brother. "You got back at me already."

"It's not that, I'm sick of hearing about your crazy dreams, that's why." Justice returned the glare. "They sound creepy."

"No, you're creepy."

Justice only rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the hallway. "Won't be long." He called out emotionlessly as he slammed the door behind him.

Law just grumbled angrily, plopping in a chair at the table and rested his chin on the surface. What was he going to do now to entertain himself until his parents and brother got him. Nothing probably since there was nothing to do and there was no way he was going to go visit his neighbors anytime soon; maybe he would see Kidd. Law really didn't like the guy, but hey, at least it was someone his age that he could talk to, maybe.

Then he groaned. Yeah right, there was no way he could hold down a conversation with Kidd; the guy was a creepy weirdo. So, that left Law with nothing to do for hours on end, but then a thought came to mind. The other world started to run through his thoughts and he started to wonder if he could go there when it was still daytime. So he decided to test his theory when no one was home to tell him not to or that he couldn't.

He smirked devilishly at the plan and he stood up, going to the cabinet drawer where his mother put all the extra keys in by the sink. He shifted through all the old and rusted keys with his fingers, his eyes scanning over them all as he looked for the simple black iron one he mother used to first open the door, but he couldn't it. His mother must have put it elsewhere so that he would 'feel more save' in the house, but where? Putting a hand to his chin, Law hummed, thinking of all the places where she could have hid it, and then he glanced up and smiled when he saw it hiding in plain sight.

A chair with his mother's medical books and boxes filled with stuff still were stacked on a sturdy chair and placed in front of the doorway that connected the kitchen and hallway so that Law could climb up onto in. After scaling the make-shift tower all the was to the top, he used a fork to get the key from the nail above the doorway frame because he was just a bit too short to get it with his care hands. The fork dinged against the key, plopping off the nail and into Law's free hand. He smirked again and jumped down to run to the little door, ignoring the sound of books and boxes tumbling to the floor in the background.

Law unlocked the little door quickly, closing his eyes because he was prepared to see bricks, but he felt a rush of wind, which made him open his eyes and he saw the colorful tunnel appeared, going straight to the other world. "I knew it was real." He said smugly as he started crawling through the tunnel to his other house.

He walked through the halls, but he didn't hear the humming of his other mother's voice in the kitchen, it was dead silent. The put him on edge, but when he did see a display of different foods on the table, it put him at ease, knowing that someone was close by. Though as he stood there waiting, no one came, so he looked over at the food again, seeing that a letter and box was sitting next to it. He ignored the food completely and went straight to the box, opening it up to see that it was filled with a new set of clothing. His brow rose, but then his attention went to the letter and he flipped open the page to read what it said.

_Dearest Law,_

_Miss Christmas and Miss Gorgeous have __invited you downstairs after lunch._

_I hope you like __the new outfit I made you._

_Love, Mother._

Law looked at the clothing and was stunned by it; his mother didn't just _buy _him clothing, she _made_ it all, even the shoes which he knew were probably hard to make. The other things in the box was a pair of light faded blue jeans with black spots at the thighs, knees and hems, and the other article of clothing was a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and a smiley face on the front. The smiley face looked like a sketch he did the other day when he was bored before lunch; he remembered asking his real mother if she could stitch it into his jacket and she said no of course.

Though it was a little...odd that his other mother knew this, but a bit of joy overcame him when he got the new clothes, so he put on them quickly. Once that was all done, he placed his white fuzzy hat with brown spots back on his head then headed outside to see that the other world was still dark, the stars out along with a half moon. Now that he looked out it, the moon looked rather close and he stood there in awe at the brightness, even if it was a half moon. Though he shook his head, and jumped down the steps of the front porch that were basking in the moonlight of night, but then a crack from the fence next to him made him jump in small fright.

But it was only the cat.

Law scoffed at the familiar feline with a scowl. "Kidd's got a cat like you at home." He informed the cat snobbishly. "You must be the _other_ cat."

The cat stared at him blinking its eyes with an amused look. "No, I'm not the other anything." It said. "I'm me."

Law blinked back the shock, shaking his head and then stared. "Um... I can see you don't have button eyes…" he said slowly. "But if you're the same cat, how can you talk?"

If a cat had shoulders, then this one just shrugged them. "I just can." The cat said simply, patting across the fence top on his paws and then jumped to a fallen tree.

"Cats don't talk at home." Law commented as he followed the cat over to the tree.

"No?" The cat paused in its stroll up the tree branches to look at Law.

"Nope," was the cat's response

"Well." The cat continued its trot across the bark to a knot in the tree. "You're clearly the expert on these things. After all, I'm just a pussy." It scoffed, sticking its nose high in the air with annoyed attitude.

Law gasped and put a hand over its mouth in surprise. Oh snap; it really _was_ the cat from the real world. "Wait! Come back. Please?" He pleaded to the cat before it vanished, it was the first '_normal_' thing that wasn't from the other world, and it kinda made him feel better in a way, though he didn't know why. "I'm sorry I called you that. I really am."

The cat stopped for a second to glance of its shoulder, if they even had shoulders.

"How'd you get here?" Law questioned him curiously to move along to another topic.

"I've been coming here for a while." The cat replied. "It's a game we play. She hates cats and tries to keep me out, but she can't, of course." The cat stuck it head in the tree knot, but his head popped out from behind a branch need the top of the tree, making Law jump at the freakish display. "I come and go as I please." The cat declared arrogantly as it walked fully onto the branch at the top of the tree.

"The other mother hates cats?" Law eyed the cat with an odd expression.

The cat chuckled deeply. "Not like any _mother_ I've ever known."

"What do you mean?" Law crossed his arms in anger.

The cat glared at Law. "You probably think this world is a dream come true."

Some things in the statement were true.

"But you're wrong. The other Justice told me so," the cat continued.

"That's nonsense." Law scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He can't talk."

"Perhaps not to you." The cat jumped from the branch to the fence again. "We cats, however, have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and..." the cats ears perked up at a sound Law couldn't pick up on, and he was about to say something, but the cat stopped him short. "_Shh!_" It hushed and listened to the inaudible sound. "I hear something. Right over..." Its ears went back with a hiss and it dashed off to the other side of the house.


	7. Buttons

Thanks Trafalgar Riley for the review. Coraline happens to be one of my favorite books and also movies. So while reading it when I had my mind on One Piece, this story for born, and because there was a part in _His Heir_ where Bedros brings up _Mother_. And, I was bored over Thanksgiving break, so what can I say. Also, glad you enjoyed your Crazy Sane hug. He said he had fun breaking your window in.

**Edited: Sorry for mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Buttons.<p>

Law raced after the cat, dashing around the front of the house to see where the animal went off to, but when he got to the other side of the house, the black mangy thing with green eyes was gone, completely vanishing from sight. He huffed slightly in annoyance at the disappearance, but there was nothing he could do now; the cat was faster and smaller than him, and was probably long gone in the woods by now. So there was no chance of finding the cat, now what was there to do.

That's when something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes, which was the flashing lights around the door to Miss Christmas and Miss Gorgeous's flat, like it was an entrance to a fancy, old-styled theater. That's when he remembered that the two actresses wanted to see him, or at least see a show they were putting on. There wasn't much to do now since his other mother wasn't telling the plans verbally along the way and the only thing she left behind was that letter telling him what to do. So he went towards the light, walking down the cement steps and he opened the door at the bottom slowly, glancing around curiously and that's when a light flashing across the dark floor. It caught his attention easily and he looked down to see one of the actress' mole-terriers, but with button eyes this time, and it was holding a flashlight in its mouth.

The terrier let out a muffled bark, jumping lightly, like it was ushering him, and Law did so, walking in slowly and closed the door with his back. Then the button-eyed terrier bounded off for, barking all the way as if to order Law to follow him.

Law felt wary of walking into the unknown behind a thick velvet-red curtain, but stepping further into the odd looking entrance for a home, he saw it wasn't anything weird, besides the fact that a theater was in the basement of the house. Shrugging with a '_why not_' attitude, Law walked over, pushing back the curtains and he swore he felt his jaw hit the floor.

There he saw was a _huge_ old style theater with plush cushion seats that had decorative bronze frames and all the seats where filled with yappy button eyed mole-looking terrier. It was weird to see all dogs, but the theater defied the laws of nature and probably physics; it shouldn't be this big, it was bigger than the whole house for pity's sake. Barking snapped Law away from gawking at the fact that this was clearly impossible, and he looked down to see the button-eyed terrier with the flashlight again, jumping up and down to beckon him to forward down the aisle and Law let it lead him down the walkway to an open seat next to other Justice that was sitting there in silence.

"What's going on?" Law whispered as he sat down next to his other brother.

Other Justice obviously didn't answer since his mother 'fixed' him, so his other brother just placed a single finger to his lips as the lights started to dim.

The lights went completely out and the curtains drew open slowly to reveal a black stage then a spotlight came on to show other Miss Christmas. Her back was turned towards them for a moment, her form covered by waves of long red hair that shimmered unnaturally in the light; most likely a wig. But then she turned around, button eyes surrounded by stage make up, but that wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that her old wrinkly body was stuffed in a large fake plastic mermaid fin and large matching shells to cover breasts.

"She's...practically naked…" Law stuttered, a look at her in disgust, while other Justice gave a weak smile of discomfort.

"_I'm known as the siren of all seven seas_." Other Miss Christmas started to sing in an old cracked voice, making Law cringe at the terrible sound. "_The breaker of hearts by the bay. So if you go swimming with bowlegged women. I might steal your weak heart away~!_" She sang out the lost note long and off key then the she disappeared in the dark lights on the stage and another figure came out in what looked to be standing in an open clam.

The lights came on again and the figure was drowned in the light as it was the back of other Miss Gorgeous lit up.

Law didn't take an time to examine the old fat woman as she turned to the side, showing _**way** _too much. "_Oh. My. **God.**_" He covered his eleven-year-old eyes, trying to hide what was left of his innocence from the fat _naked_ old woman on stage.

"_A big-bottomed sea witch may bob through the waves_." He heard her gruffly singing off key, and he shuttered violently for_ so_ many reasons. "_And hope to lead sailors astray. But a true ocean goddess must fill out her_ _bo~dice~,_" She held of the word far to longer then he would have liked._ "To present an alluring display~!_"

"_Beware of old oysters too large in the chest_." He heard other Miss Christmas singing angrily now, but he still kept his eyes covered; he didn't want to be anymore scarred for life then he already was. "_Let's banish them from the buffet_."

"_I'm far more nutritious,_" other Miss Gorgeous sang. "_You smell like the fishes."_

"_Did I hear a banshee?"_

"_You're sea green with envy."_

"_This mermaid enchantress."_

"_No, I, Birth. Of. Venus~. Will send __sailors swooning..." _As other Miss Gorgeous sang her heart out, Law heard the sound of crashing, but she still continued to sing through the mayhem. "_Will send sailors __swooning all day."_

The singing paused as the sound of the whole stage caving in, then there was silent and Law felt other Justice nudge him in the arm.

Law looked through his fingers and saw his other brother pointing upward, so Law uncovered his eyes to see the two older women on the lighting above the stage and a bucket of water. "I can't look." Law said quickly, covering his eyes again, but Justice forced his hands way to look up at the old women getting ready to jump.

"_Ready to break a leg, Alvida?_" Other Miss Christmas called, warming up by jumping as she bounced on her diving board.

"_Our lives for the theater, Merry._" Other Miss Gorgeous called replied back, getting ready to jump as well.

But before they jumped they reached behind their head, pulling down at actual zippers and then their wrinkly, and disturbing, outer shells of their old bodies sagged away as costumes do, and the younger selves of the women jumped out, grabbing onto trapeze bars.

Oh snap.

Law gawked at the sudden change in their forms, and their voices.

"_What a piece of work is man!_" the younger other Miss Christmas started to quote in a smooth tone while she swung around the ceiling on the bar.

"_How noble in reason!_" the younger other Miss Gorgeous quoted and flipped over to switch trapeze bars with the younger other Miss Christmas.

"_How infinite in faculty._"

"_In form, in moving how express and admirable!_"

"_In action like an angel._"

"_In apprehension how like a god!_"

"_The beauty of the world!_"

"_The paragon of animals!_"

As the last quote was said the women flipped through the air above the bucket then dived into the small pool of water one after another with a puff of glitter. There was a moment of suspense as all waited to see what would happen next and then the two actresses rose slowly up with the younger other Miss Gorgeous holding the younger other Miss Christmas up by the palm of her hand. The theater erupted into yappy barks from all the mole-terriers and other Justice nudged Law who was silent in awe. At first, Law thought his other brother was going to tell him to clap, but instead he motioned him to leave.

Law gave him a curious look with one eyebrow raised, but left the theater with other Justice right behind him. "What's up with you?" He questioned his other older brother as they walked up the stairs from the basement to the ground level.

Other Justice just shook his head, putting his finger to his lips and ushered him to follow more quickly.

"Hey, there!" His other father greeted happily from the porch with a big wave, making other Justice came to a screeching halt, and Law could have sworn he heard him gasp in small fright.

"Was it wonderful, dear?" His other mother asked him with a sweet smile.

"Oh..." Law mumbled, still watching his other older brother freeze, but then he shook it off. "Yeah." He answered, turning his attention away from his other older brother and towards his other mother. "It was pretty cool I have to admit." He admitted, walking up the steps of the porch as his other father placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It was gross at first, but it was better towards the end." He continued as his other father led him into the house. "They went flying through the air, and it was...it was like magic." Law finished, but when he turned around his other mother was still on the porch, but other Justice was no where to be found.

Then his other mother turned back around with a sweet smile on her face. "You do like it here, don't you, Law?" She asked as she walked back into the house, closing the door slowly behind her.

Law took the question into consideration. Sure there were some weird things, like his other father being...nice, and his other mother's weird cooking habits, but if he got past those two things, this was actually a really nice place. There, his other family actually listened to him, everyone did. "I guess you can say I do." Law nodded with a smirk.

"You could stay here forever if you want to." She said, leading him into the dining room.

Law looked up at her with a curious eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Sure." She smiled and sat him at the head of the table then she sat down to his right and his other father settled down to his left.

"We'll sing and play games, and Mother will cook your favorite meals." His other father added happily with a cheer.

Law's smirk faltered; those really weren't the things he wanted, his other father singing, and his other mother cooking...but he could get over that probably.

"There's one tiny little thing we need to do." His other mother said shortly, bringing him from his inner thoughts as she reached around her back to place a box on the table.

Law leaned froward in his chair, eyeing the box. "What's that?"

"Well, it's a surprise." His other mother said sweetly, sliding the box down in front of Law. "For you, our little doll."

Law looked warily down at the box and the words she chose to use, being compared to a doll wasn't the best thing, especially if one was a _guy_. But he shrugged it off as nothing, deciding to open the little box anyway and he saw two black buttons with a spindle of thread and needle. He stared at it for a second, but then his eyes went wide when he snapped his head back up to stare at _her_.

"Black is traditional." She stated with a smile, and Law felt that his throat go dry with the fact that she was _smiling_ at something like _this_. "But if you'd prefer yellow or vermillion or chartreuse..." she tapped her button eyes and they changed color as she went down the list. "Though you might make me jealous."

Law just watched her tapping her button eye, trying to find his voice. "No way!" Law finally shouted, smacking the box away and it slid into the other mother's hands. "You're not sewing buttons in my eyes!" He covered his face in horror.

The other mother frowned slightly, but she turned it back into a smile. "But we need a '_yes_' if you want to stay here."

The other father picked up the needle and tapped his finger tip to it. "So sharp you won't feel a-" He started to say, but then the other mother kicked him in the shin from under the table. "_Ow!_"

The other mother stood up quickly holding the box in hand and placing it in front of Law again. "There, now. It's your decision, darling." She said sweetly, but there was a bit of nervousness hidden under her voice, like she didn't want him to say no. "We only want what's best for you."

"I'm going to bed." Law declared suddenly, avoiding what she said and the whole conversation by scooting his chair back as far as possible from the box and then started to back away from the table.

"Bed?" The other mother questioned with a frown.

"Before dinner?" The other father looked at him curiously through his black button eyes.

"I'm really, really tired. Yeah." Law coughed, walked slowly backwards away from the other parents. "I just need to sleep on things."

"Well, of course you do, darling." Other mother said sweetly, sounding relieved at his choice, and she walked over to him, tapping his nose with one of her red finger nailed fingers. "I'll be happy to tuck you in."

"Oh, no thanks." Law shook his head quickly, making the other mother frown. "You've done so much already..."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "And I..." she paused, grabbing the other father's arm and pulled him close to her side. "We aren't worried at all, darling. Soon you'll see things our way." She said in an eerie way as she tapped his nose again.

Law smiled weakly still walking backwards out of the room and part of the way up the stairs until the other parents were out of sight and he ran to his other room.

"_Hey! Hey!_" He heard the voice from the picture on the nightstand. "_Where's your buttons, Captain?_"

"_You want to stay, don't you?_"

Law looked and saw that his friends in the picture had black button eyes now, and he bristled in red rage, grabbing up the picture and threw it into a chest at the foot if his bed then slammed it shut. "Going home tonight and I won't be back." Law huffed at he pushed the chest up against the door. Then he jumped under the covers on the bed, pulling the blankets high over his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." He mumbled the chant repeatedly in himself as the voices of the other parents hounded his mind.

_A tiny little thing we need to do._

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

_So sharp you won't feel a thing_.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

_Soon you'll see things our way_.

Finally he got to sleep and it was anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p>The trapeze part was hard to write, so I kinda short cutted it a bit.<p> 


	8. The Ghosts

Yes MaskedAngel18, I remember that part as well and how scarring it was, but I think Law had it worse because it was Alvida, and we all know how disturbing that picture probably was. Poor Law.

**Edited:** **Sorry for mistakes. I sorta just want to get this story over with so I'm not worrying about editing too much, which is a super bad thing to say, I know.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Ghosts.<p>

Law felt his mind slowly regain consciousness, leaving his world of black dreams and back to reality, which was just as black. His eyes opened sleepily, seeing the darkness from the blankets covering his form, feeling a sense of relief wash over his body: he was home. The tiniest of smiles tugged on the corner of his lips at the thought of being in the crummy of house that was his new home rather then the other world. Last night was too much for him and now he knew that this other world wasn't all chalked up like it was portrayed as, and now that he was home, he would never try and go to the other world ever again. He was going to throw that old rusted key in the woods so far that a search dog wouldn't be able to find it anymore.

He smirked at the thought and decided that was what he was going to do first thing in the morning before his dad attempted to make breakfast. So, he threw off the blankets from his body quickly, expecting to see the welcoming image of crumbling old walls with pealing wallpaper and boxes still stacked high in all corners of his room which made long shadows thanks to the hazy morning sunlight peeking through the old drapes.

But when he looked around the room, his smirk fell to a pale frown.

He scanned the room, seeing that morning light was nonexistent and instead, he saw the constant moonlight pouring in through the open window of the other world. His faced paled to the lightest shade of white and his throat started to feel dry, almost cracking as his breath started to grow heavy. "Oh, _god._ Why am I still here?" He whispered softly, curling up on in a tight ball on his bed. He didn't know what happened; usually when he went to sleep then woke up, he would have been placed back in his real bed, not waking up in the other world. He wanted nothing to do with anymore. He wanted to go home, but how was he going to do that?

There was only one person that could get him home, which was the woman that seemed to be in charge: the other mother. A look of determination then crossed his slightly frightened features when he knew who he needed to find, but he still had to swallow that thick lump budding in pits of his throat; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Though, it had to be done. So, he hopped out of bed while placing his hat firmly back on his head and then he went over to the door, shoving the toy chest blocking his way to the side then pushed the door open, stomping down to the kitchen to see the other mother, but when he got there, he saw she was nowhere to be found.

He looked around the kitchen, peering into anything to see if the other mother was hiding, maybe spying on him to make sure he wouldn't try to leave, but the place was vacant except for metal pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and in the cabinets. He even checked the cupboard that was filled to the brink with exotic foods, but he ended up staring into the space, finding it odd that extremely expensive food was placed in such home. It was like a whole other world with in the other world, going from the rain forest with mangoes and bananas to under seas with tanks of lobsters and crabs.

Crazy as it may have been, he didn't dwell on it long because a sound echoed from behind, tapping against his eardrums and he turned away from looking at the open cupboard to the hallway. He realized that the sound was something hitting a piano key, and he knew who that was, so he stormed to the other father's study. The room was dark, the vibrant colors of the turning the space into a dreary place, full of grim that made him pause for a slight moment. Then the loud, out of tune key of a single piano key broke through his thoughts and he looked to see the movement of the other father sitting hunched over on the piano bench.

"Hey, you!" Law shouted harshly, trying to scream over the sound of the piano so he could be heard, but he was ignored. A scowl then started to grow as his eyes locked onto the other father's back, and determined to get the man's attention, he stalked forward angrily. "Where's the other mother? I want go home," he said coldly, shoving the other father in the back, but then he jumped back in fright because of the reaction.

The other father lurched forward at the movement, his head smacking into the piano keys, but as if the man's head was made of clay, he head stuck there, goo splattering against the slick surface of the piano as if it was melted flesh. Law felt his heartbeat jump up, thinking he just killed a man, but then the other father started to move again, the pealing sticky pealing sound drawing as the man slowly lifted his head. "_Mess, mess..._" the other father mumbled choppily, his voice sounded three times deeper than it did the other night. "_Mother doesn't like a mess..._" and his hands started to shakily scoop up the remains of his face that it could get, hitting the piano keys frantically in a wild tune that made no sense.

Law just stood there in in frozen terror, seeing the other father picking up pieces of his own face from the piano. Though, the man's back may have been turned towards him and he couldn't see the completely action, but he got the picture, especially when he saw the disturbing after math.

The other father turned around slowly once he stopped cleaning up the mess of his piano keys, still missing a few chucks of his flesh on the large musical instrument. The horror of the face when Law's eyes go wide, the eerily dim lights gleaming off the other father's pasty, white skin that looked to be on a slow inferno; the build up of waxy looking skin, like it was on simmering boil and then in other places it hung low, as if it had been melting leisurely.

The pounding of his heart was ringing in his ears and hurting the inside of his chest; he was scared. Law had never been scared like this before and he felt the spike of adrenaline peek to an all time high, making him going into flight or fight mood. Fighting the beast seemed highly unlikely, which made Law start to retreat from the other father, but then he jumped back five feet when the other father's face dripping a clump of melted flesh like wax on a candle under a burning flame. Then he froze in fear again, remembering that only a few hours ago this_ thing_ used to look like his father; all the bushy brown hair on the thing turned to nothing but an oily mess and his clothes seemed to turn into a ragged bunch of fabric that looked stitched together at the last second.

_"All will be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed._" The other father suddenly said in a choppy voice, making Law cringe as the sound scratched his eardrums.

Law wanted to look away, but no matter how much he wanted to rip his eyes away from the melting mess on the other father, he couldn't, and just continued to stare with wide eyes at the hollow buttons eyes that were covered with waxy skin.

"_Her strength is our strength_." The other father continued in his raspy voice, but as soon as he said the words, one of the gloves came rested within the piano darted out and roughly slapped the other father's melting face, making the melting goop on his face splatter everywhere around the room like blood spurting from an open wound.

Law shuttered violently as the cold, slimy substance hit his cheeks, but his eyes still remained opened, watching the other father's face shift drastically, bits of brown, rotted bone peeking through tears in the waxy skin.

The glove that had slapped the other father started to wave a scolding finger at the other father, telling him to be hush it. "_Mustn't talk when Mother's not here_." The other father then said quickly, spinning back around to hide his deformed face from the world in the shadows as he went back to hitting one key on the piano in a repeated rhythm.

Law finally found the courage to say something, but his found his voice to be small and timid now matter how hard he tried to make himself sound confident. "If you won't even talk to me, I'm going find other Justice. He'll help me."

"_No point_." The other father stated bluntly, turning around swiftly on his piano bench. "_He tired to help you once by pulling a long face, and Mother didn't like it_..." he said slowly, his voice going even lower than before and placed his fingers to the edges of his mouth, pulling at the corners of his lips to pull the skin. It was like the other father had now jaw in his head, the skin stretching until his mouth was open in a horrifying like the Mummy.

Law felt that spike of adrenaline once more, and this time he made sure he was on speed 'flight' mood, not a hesitant one. He dashed down the hall to the front doorway as quickly as he could and used his shoulder's full strength to push the door open as he turned the handle then he ran down the steps. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going as long as it was as far away from that house as possible, but he saw the hazy blur of the giant snow globe pass by him, but when he came to the apple orchard that was filled with healthy looking trees dotted with fruit, he stopped, feeling out of breath.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Law yelped, whirling around to see the cat stalking up to him. "I'm getting out of here. That's what I'm doing." Law stated simply with a mild glare at the cat, but he didn't feel like talking to the cat at all, so he ignored it and turned back to finding a way out of the other world, but as he got further into the orchard the look on his face showed confusion at the decreasing color and life like things. "Something's wrong. Shouldn't the old well be here?"

"Nothing out here." The cat said frankly. "It's the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you." It explained as they walked into a blinding white area.

"But why?" Law questioned the cat, blinking his eyes repeatedly to get used to the new lightening. "Why does she want me?"

"She wants something to love, I think." The cat guessed with a shrug. "Something that isn't her. Or." The cat paused and looked at him in amusement. "Maybe she'd just love something to_ eat_."

"Eat?" Law looked at the cat. "That's ridiculous. Mothers don't eat sons…do they?"

"I don't know. How do you taste?" The cat chuckled, going back into his slow trot

Law just stared at the back of the cat walking away from him; it would explain the other mother's weird cooking habits and why she wanted him to always eat. Now he felt like he was in Hansel and Gretel. Feeling extremely uncomfortable when he was alone, Law caught up to the cat quickly, but then slowly down in shock when the house started materialized in front of them from out of nowhere. "How can you walk away from something and still come back to it?" Law questioned slowly.

"Walk around the world." The cat declared shortly.

"Small world." Law mumbled.

The cat just ignored him with a roll of it shoulders, but then stopped and its ears went back. "Hang on."

Law stopped as well, watching the cat stalk with a predatory prowl then jump into a bush. There was a struggling squeaking sound then the cat strolled out with a kangaroo mouse in its mouth.

The cat sunk its teeth into the mouse hide and the cute little mouse slowly changed into a scruffy, old rat filled with sawdust. "I don't like rats at the best of times," the cat mumbled through the rat between his sharp teeth. "But this one was sounding an alarm," it said then bounded off to the fallen tree with the rat still within its mouth.

"Good kitty." Law mumbled with a smirk, watching the cat disappear into the knot of the tree, and then he turned back to the house.

He started to feel his throat go numb again, and he swallowed the forming lump quickly as he climbed up the steps to the door that was still open and walked slowly through the hallways to the other parlor. He placed his hands firmly on the handles of the double doors, his fingers twitching, but when he pulled he door was locked. Stepping back to examine the door, an idea came to mind and raised his heel to the door, kicking it in. It was a thing he picked up from his father when he kicked down Justice's door almost every other day, the technique had always worked, and this time was no exception, even with his size.

The door swung flew open from the force from his heel and he slowly and cautiously walked into the dark other parlor.

"They say even the proudest spirit can be broken..." the voice of the other mother drifted into the air and Law looked around, seeing nothing but darkness.

Then the room slowly started to fill with dim, colored lights from from bug shaped furniture coming to life, and it seemed the lights were coming from inside of them, making them glow brightly. Then the bug furniture started to move about, rearranging itself, but his attention was drawn to the other mother who revealed herself on a large caterpillar couch, and she had the largest and sweetest smile on her pale face.

"...with _love_." she concluded as the lights slowly came on to give the room an eerie feeling.

Law just started at her, his brows furrowed together in confusion, but then a high-back beetle seat walked over to him from behind, forcing him to fall into the odd feeling cushions. He then glared at the other mother, scowling at the fancily dressed woman wearing nothing his real mother would ever wear: a dress, and a black silk one with tiny white poke-a-dots.

"Of course, chocolate never hurts," the other mother then giggled, picking up a thin box from the coffee table. "Like one?" She asked, opening the box for him to see, but he didn't see chocolates, only wiggling brown beetles. "They're cocoa beetles from Zanzibar." She said sweetly and picked out one and ate it, taking her time to eat the poor wiggly beetle between her fingers with a smile.

Law looked at her in disgust, but then shook his head, remembering why he was here. "I want to be with my real family. I want you to let me go." He demanded.

The other mother swallowed the last bite she had taken and glared at him with a frown. "Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She scolded and placed balled up fists on her hips.

"You _aren't_ my mother." Law corrected coldly, glaring at her darkly.

The other mother scowled angrily at him. "Apologize at once, Law!" She demanded him sternly.

"I don't like to be ordered around." He stated defensively; only his real parents could get away with that.

The other mother's brows knitted together in rage and she slowly started to stand up. "I'll give you to the count of three." She threatened coldly.

Law just crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"_One._" she started in a icy tone, which Law's glace lightened to one of concern and he started to shift in his seat, but still tried to keep up his defiance when he saw her getting taller while her skin became paler as she stood up. "_Two._" She continued, her limbs becoming thin, like she was only skin and bones and her face became angular, jagged and hollow so she could see the very outline of her skull and the once scowl on Law's face turned to a look of terrified shock as he saw the other mother look completely nothing like his real mother. "_Three!_" The other mother screamed at the top of her lungs and darted forward, grabbing the collar of his hoodie, her long red nails digging into his skin.

"_Ow!_" he hissed in pain, feeling the fabric of his hoodie press against his neck, starting to choke him. "What the hell are you doing? _Ow!_ That hurts!"

The other mother ignored him and continued her trout out of the parlor and down the narrow hallway until she stopped at the end of it in front of a tall mirror hanging from the wall and then she did the unexpected: she pushed him into it. He thought the reflective glass would break, but instead he stumbled through and invisible wall, tripping over his feet as he landed on his back while he clutched the side of his neck in pain. Then the other mother moved through the wall halfway with a scowl on her face. "_You may come out when you've learned to be a loving son._" She scolded harshly, waging a finger at him in disapproval and then disappeared from the wall.

Law jumped up from the ground and became to pound on the wall of the mirror jail, and he was about to scream something he was taught _never_ to say to anyway women, but a whisper invaded his ear, making him stop everything. "Who's there?" He questioned quickly, whipping around to see three misty forms manifest before his very eyes, the ghostly images turning into the figures of two girls and a single boy.

"_Hush! And shush_." The taller of the girls said in a faded voice. "_For the beldam might be listening_."

"You mean the other mother?" Law inquired, inching away from the ghostly images slightly that started to move closer to him. "And who are you?"

_"Don't remember our names, but I 'member my true mommy._" The ghost boy sighed sadly, bringing his hands up to his pale ghostly face and the two girls him tried to comfort him, placing hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you all here?" Law then asked as he stopped moving away and started to move closer to the ghost children in curiosity.

"_The beldam._" They all said in unison.

"_She spied on our lives through the little doll's eyes._" The smaller of the girls whispered, and she a defined nose that seemed very familiar to Law, but he couldn't but his finger on where he saw it before at the moment.

"_And saw that we weren't happy._" The ghost boy shook his head.

"_So she lured us away with treasures. And treats._" The taller ghost girl said in a soft voice. _"And games to play_."

"_Gave all that we asked_." They all said together in a hushed whisper, moving around him in a huddle, their button eyes seeming to scan the area warily.

"_Yet, we still wanted more._" The smaller ghost girl said, moving away from him along with the others to the bed.

"_So we let her sew the buttons._" They all sobbed quietly, huddled in together in a tight ball on the bed.

"_She said that she loved us._" The boy ghost spoke up with a soft sigh, wiping the area under his button eye like there was a tear.

"_But she locked us here._" The taller ghost girl opened her arms out wide.

"_And ate up our lives._" They all faded away, the blanket on the bed pulled over them like an invisible force yanked into gently into place.

"Well, she can't keep me in the dark forever. Not if she wants to win my life." Law stated. "Beating her is my only chance."

"_Perhaps, if you do win your escape, you could find our eyes._" The smaller ghost girl asked as the blanket shifted and she was sitting up on the bed.

"Has she taken those, too?" Law asked with a frown.

"_Yes, mister. And hidden them._" The ghost boy cried softly, placing his hand over his button eyes.

The smaller ghost girl moved from the bed and looked at him pleadingly. "_Find our eyes, mister, and our souls will be freed._" She begged desperately.

"I'll try." Law nodded slowly, but then something grabbed him from behind, pulling him out of the hidden room.

* * *

><p>I just kinda winged it on the little ghosts parts.<p> 


	9. Home…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

**Edited: sorry for mistakes. I'm just trying to get this story out of the way now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Home…<p>

Something grabbed Law from behind, placing a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. He struggled violently, but that something was stronger than him, much Stronger. It pulled him out of the hazy mirror, but Law wasn't going to let this something take him somewhere; this is when he was kinda happy his father beat Marine training into him now since he was able to defend himself from his attacker. Law used all his body weight to make it difficult for his attacker to stand, and when he felt the attacker stumble, he jerked backwards by ramming the attacker's back into the wall roughly. And the tight grip on his person then slipped away.

Law whirled around to see who his attacker was, and he saw that it was his other brother's clothes, but he had crude mask made of the polar bear oven mitts over his face to hide his facial features. "Justice?" Law questioned, crouching down and then pulled the mask off other Justice's face. And then he gasped loudly, jumping back, startled. Law saw that other Justice's lips pulled harshly into a forced smile and the corners of his mouth were sown with course thread to, and it almost looked like wire. Dark, metallic wire that cut into the tanned skin of his other brother so that an odd yellow powder trickled down like blood.

Other Justice, when he saw the look on Law's face, turned and covered his face, shivering slightly in fright: like he had become the monster.

Law had never seen his brother do that, even if he wasn't his real brother. But that was beside the point; there was only one monster there, and that was not other Justice. "Did _she_ do this to you?" Law demanded an answer, glaring darkly at the thought, but then he saw that Justice wouldn't reply, much less look at him. With a sigh, Law reached over, pushing his other brother's hands away so he could undo the threads, the sticky threads coming undo easier than he thought, just comparing them to looks and texture and all.

Other Justice then rubbed his cheeks in relief, trying to regain the lost feeling in his face once the thread was gone.

Law then smiled weakly. "I hope that feels..."

Other Justice then snapped away from anything that concerned him and clamped a hand over Law's mouth then put a finger to his own lips, motioning him to be silent.

"_Law?_" The other mother called from upstairs. "_Is that you?_"

Other Justice panicked at the sound of the voice ringing from the stairwell and grabbed Law's hand, pulling him to the parlor quickly.

"_Law!_" The other mother shouted as they heard her heels on the steps.

Other Justice ripped the little door open and Law gasped when he saw the dust and grim in the tunnel that was no longer bright and colorful, but then his moment to take in the change was interrupted when his other brother pushed him towards the door roughly as the sound of heels got closer and louder, the clicks turning into threatening stomps.

"Come on!" Law pulled at his arm desperately, not about to leave his other brother behind. "She'll hurt you again!"

Other Justice shook his head and then with a quick motion, took off his glove revealing the same yellow powder that was still on the corner of is lips, but this was rather compacted looking. Then he blew on it, making his hand disappear with a cloud of bitter dust that made Law cough.

"_Law!_" The other mother screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked down the hallway leading to the parlor. "_How dare you disobey your mother!_"

Other Justice didn't waste anytime and shoved Law into the disgusting looking tunnel then slammed the door in his face.

"**_Law!_**"

Wasting no time when he heard the deadly voice of the other mother screech bloody murder, he rushed down the dusty tunnel filled with broken toys parts that blocked his path along with cob webs. He felt guilty for leaving behind other Justice, but there was nothing he could do but hope that his other brother would make it out okay in the end. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him other Justice wouldn't and that made his throat got dry. Swallowing the lump forming in his dry throat, he pushed away the webs and tumbled into his real house's parlor, then quickly turned around to lock the little door, just in case.

Then he shot up and turned around. "_I'm home!_" He shouted to the house, but no one answered. "Anybody here? Hello? Hello, _hello!_ Real Dad? Real Mom? Real Justice?" he questioned the silence, and he went to the kitchen and saw his mother's groceries. Jogging over to the bag, he pulled at the edge of the it to see what was inside, but that caused a chain reaction as the rotten food fell out. Law scrunched up his nose at the smell. "That's disgusting." He wiped his hand on his shirt even if he didn't touch anything but the bag.

Then he looked around kitchen with a confused expression on his face; where did everyone go...? But then he heard a knock on the door.

Law darted to the front door with a smirk, and started to open the old, creaky door. "I missed you guys so much, you'll never..." he paused when he saw Kidd, hood-less and goggle-less. "Oh. Its you." he scowled darkly; not who he wanted to see.

"Huh?" Kidd's brow rose in confusion at the look he received, but then he shook his head and got straight to the point of why he was there. "Yeah, so, you know that old doll I gave you?" he started to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Um...my grandma's real mad. Says it was her sister's. The one that disappeared." He explained.

"You stole that doll, didn't you?" Law's scowl deepened; he was starting to have a person to blame for his misfortunes now.

"Well, it looked just like you, and I figured—" Kidd started to say, but was cut off by an angry Law poking a finger squarely in the chest.

"It used to look like this pioneer girl, then Huck Finn Jr. then it was this Little Rascals chick...with all these ribbons and braids and..." he faded away from his explanation when he saw that Kidd's nose and the nose of the smaller ghost girl where the same. "Grandma's missing sister. I think I just met her. Come on." He grabbed Kidd by the wrist and pulled him into the house so they were in the parlor.

"Whoa!" he stumbled as Law shoved him to kneel in front of the little door. "Wicthy! I'm not supposed to be in here, damnit!" Kidd shot a glare toward him.

"She's in there." Law said bluntly and pointed to the door.

Kidd blinked, his face relaxing into a blank stare as he turned to the little door. "Can you unlock it?" he looked at the key that was still in the lock curiously and started to reach for it.

Law latched onto Kidd's wrist in a death grip. "Not in a million years. But it wouldn't matter. She can't escape without her eyes. None of the ghosts can."

"Yeah…" Kidd said slowly and looked at him oddly. "So I really need to get that doll."

"Great!" Law huffed. "I'd love to get rid of it." And he stomped off to his room with Kidd in tow. "Where are you hiding, you little monster?" Law growled as he searched his room for the dreaded doll.

"You and Grandma been talking?" Kidd asked from the doorway.

"The doll's her spy." Law explained with a grunt as he threw pillows out of his way and looked through drawers. "It's how she watches you, finds out what's wrong with your life."

"The doll is my grandma's spy?" Kidd blinked.

"No." Law scoffed in annoyance. "The other mother. She's got this whole world where everything's better. The food, the garden, the neighbors. But it's all a trap." Law turned around to glare at Kidd.

"Yeah…" Kidd said slowly again, trying not to keep eye contact. "I think I heard someone calling me, witchy."

"Don't believe me?" Law's glare hardened to a scowl. "You can ask the cat."

"The cat?" Kidd turned to look at Law squarely and blinked again. "I'll just tell Grandma that you couldn't find the doll."

Law punched him in the arm with a furious scowl.

"_Ow!_" Kidd yelped, clutching his sore arm. "_God damn it, you freak!_" He roared as he fled from the room.

"_You're not listening to me!_" Law screamed, balancing on one foot to take his boot off the other then hurried after Kidd and threw it at him while they were running down the stairs.

"_That's 'cause you're crazy!_" Kidd screamed back as he ran out the door.

"_You're a creep!_" Law retorted as he threw his other boot at the red head as Kidd jumped from the porch.

"_Crazy!_" Kidd retaliated as he hoped onto his bike and sped off quickly into the distance.

"_Crazy? Well, you're the idiot that gave me the doll!_" Was the last thing Law was able to scream before Kidd was out of sight and then Law huffed with fuming angry that made his cheeks go red, but then he calmed down when he saw the family car out front.

Running to it quickly in his damp socks, he skidded in the mud to the car door, looking through the window, but it was empty, but the keys were still inside and the doors were unlocked. He opened the door hurriedly and then scrambled inside, sliding into the front seat and then looked through his father's jacket, but all he found was his brother's cell phone. Panicked, since he brother goes nowhere with out it, he dialed his father's number. "Pick it up, Dad. Pick it up."

"_Hi!_"

Law sighed in relief. "Dad! Where..."

"_I'm teaching my boys how to be men and Marines right now, but leave a message and I'll get right back to you._"

Law softly glared at the terrible voicemail, but then sighed and closed his older brother's phone and slouched in the seat with a sad frown. "Where have you all gone?"

* * *

><p>"Uh... Don't you only make wings for the dead ones?" Law asked Miss Christmas curiously. He remembered that his parents, as in his mother that is, agreed to drive them somewhere, so he decided to pay the former actresses a visit to see if they knew where his parents and brother had disappeared to.<p>

"Just looking ahead, dear." Miss Christmas answered as she knitted a sweater with wings on one of her mole-terriers. "Angus hasn't been feeling very well of late."

"_Merry?_" Miss Gorgeous called with a grunt from the kitchen. "_Aren't you getting ready?_"

"We've lost our ride, Alvida." Miss Christmas answered. "Law says his parents have vanished quite completely, along with his older brother."

"_What?_" Miss Gorgeous shouted roughly with furious anger. "_We've waited months for those tickets!_"

"I suppose we could walk." Miss Christmas suggested.

"_With your gammy legs?_" Miss Gorgeous scoffed in a throaty tone. _"It's nearly two miles to the theater._"

Miss Christmas rolled her eyes then turned back to Law. "Oh, yes. Your missing parents. We know just what you need. Alvida, get..."

The fat old woman didn't need the old mole-looking woman to finish her sentence and was already getting a bowl of candy.

"That's right." Miss Christmas nodded as Miss Gorgeous took the candy out of the bowl by smashing it with her club. Law sat there in baffled fright, wondering why the bowl didn't break, but no one seemed to care other than him since the fat old woman handed it to Miss Christmas. Then Miss Christmas blow away remaining dust and snatched something out that was in the bottom of the bowl. "There you go, sweetie." she said and handed him the object.

Law stared at the little stone resting in the palm of is hand; it was a small green stone with a hole in the middle. Tilting his head to and fro, he eyed it curiously and then held it up to his eye, looking through the hole. "What's it for?"

"Well, it might help." Miss Christmas shrugged. "They're good for bad things sometimes."

"No. They're good for lost things." Miss Gorgeous corrected.

"It's bad things, Alvida."

"Lost things, Merry."

"Bad."

"Lost."

"Bad things."

"Lost."

"Bad."

"Lost!"

Law was getting annoyed with the bickering and decided to leave the two older women, but he had to outrun the herd of dogs that wanted to play. He may be an animal lover, but now was not the time to play.

Once out in the of his front yard, he shuffled across the muddy ground and heaved his feet up so he could climb the small steps of his porch. He really wasn't in the mood to do anything since he felt so...abandoned. He parents and brother gone without a trace; he felt so alone.

Shutting the front door, with a sad sigh, he locked it up tight and then dragged it feet down the hall, picking up Justice's cell phone from a side table. His feet felt heavier by the minute when he held the phone, and he looked up at the steps to his room and felt like climbing them just wasn't in his state of mind. So, he shuffled his way to his parent's room rather then his and curled up under the covers he waited for his father to come in a kick him out of the bed, saying it was unmanly for a man to sleep in his parent's bed.


	10. The Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.

**This has been edited:** sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Game.<p>

Law had a dreamless sleep that night; only black darkness consumed his mind, which he supposed was better than having a nightmare about the other world. The last thing he would have wanted was seeing first hand the horrors of the other mother sowing buttons in his eyes and then slowly eat up his life. But still, he would have liked to see his family; see them coming home. His mother patting him on the head when she walked through the door like she used to when she came home from work. His father yelling at him not to hug him leg like a child because he needed to grow up a be a man of the Marines. And then his brother, seeing him for one time look away from texting on his cell and then flick his nose like he did when their were younger because Law would wait for him to get home from school.

Those were only the happy thoughts, and then may have not appeared in his dreams, but they were still in his memory. And there would be more happy memories in the future, just not in his dreams. Only because his nights were dreamless and also because something woke him up.

His brows twitched when he felt something leathery pat his cheek, and he absentmindedly brushed it away by waving his hand, but it didn't do away. Then he grunted in a groggily as whatever touched his cheek jumped up onto his chest. He lazily opened his eyes and stared into the bright green ones of the cat. That made him blink in confusion. "How'd you get 'n here?"

The cat just patted his chest with a paw and then jerked its head towards the open door.

Law looked between the cat and the door questionably. "Do you know where everyone is?"

The cat nodded solemnly and then jumped down from Law's stomach and trotted away into the hall.

Law sat up and watched the cat go, his brow furrowing together; he had no idea what was going on. So, he slipped out from under the covers quickly and followed suit and there he saw the cat at the end of the hallway. It's tail flickering back and forth, the cat sat in front of the hazy mirror hanging at the on the wall. Law watched his image get closer in the dusty reflection and then he stopped, looking at the mirror, then the cat and then back into the mirror. This was the mirror that he went through in the other house, and Law was sure he could do nothing like that in his real home. So, he looked back at the cat in confusion.

The cat simply jerked his head towards the mirror.

Law raised a single eyebrow at the motion, but looked back once more, and what he saw made his eyes open wide and gasped.

There, he saw his family on the other side. They were sitting in a blizzard all huddled up to try and avoid the extremely cold.

"M-Mom?" His voice was laced with concern when he saw his mother curled up in a tight ball in his father's hairy arms, quivering with pale cheeks and a bright crimson nose. "Dad?" Law watched his father shiver in the harsh winds; being the hairy man he was, he should have been able to handle the weather the best out of his whole family, but it looked as if he wasn't doing too well. Then, his older brother came into view, walking stiffly as he came close to the mirror while hugging his arms. "Justice?" he watched as his brother placed a shake finger to the mirror's surface on the other side, and wrote in the frost 'help us' in backwards letters.

Law was speechless after that; he didn't know what to do, what to think, but then one thing rushed through his mind: the other mother. Rage started to boil in his blood; he knew that the other mother did this, he knew it was _her_. That wicked witch took his family, his _real_ family, and that made him furious. Curling his fingers together into tight fists that were deathly white, Law pounded on the mirror repeatedly, trying break the mirror for his family to escape, but all it did was shatter all around him and he fell to the floor on his knees, staring at his bloody hands.

His fingers twitched in pain, making droplets of red hit the floor with a _pitter-patter_ like rain on a window pane. "How did this happen?" He asked the cat in a soft voice, looking at the feline from the corner of his eyes.

The cat remained silent and simply turned back to his parents room.

Law didn't bother to follow the cat again; though he did ask, but he just didn't have the mindset to move. He stayed still, his eyes locked onto the blood surrounding his hands, but then his ears perked up to the sound of something being dragged along. Twisting around, Law watched as the cat pulled something by the teeth. When the cat got closer, he saw that it looked like his family all stitched together.

Rage shot back into his veins, boiling his blood again. He snatched the doll from the cat's teeth and glared at the object that looked like a monster. That thing used this to _spy_ on his family; that was unforgivable. He shot up then stomped down to the parlor and then threw the twisted doll into the fireplace. Scooping up the pack of matches from the mantelpiece, he then tossed it into the fireplace, watching the doll roll and twist in the fire like it was alive, the stitched mouth opening wide like it was screaming in agony as the flames engulfed it. Even after the doll was long gone, Law just continued to stare down at it, but then he feel to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest so he was curled in a tight ball.

The cat came back into the room and stalked over to his side and sat down next to him, silent like always, unless in the other world.

"She took them." Law finally said.

The cat nodded.

"And they're not coming back on their own."

The cat nodded again.

Law was silent for a moment. "Only one thing to do, then."

And that one thing to do was get his family back. He went around his house, collecting all the things he would nee. The matches just in case he needed to fight back, he had a feeling that fire would help him in the fight against the other mothers minions. A flashlight, the other world could get dark without the other mother's 'powers', he learned that from the other father. Then, the stone he got from the former actress, they said it would help him find lost things, and his family was lost. With everything placed in his backpack, he shrugged it onto his shoulders, and then he was ready to go back to the to the other house.

Fixing his hat on his head, he walked back into the parlor where the cat was waiting for him.

The cat was sitting patiently by the little door, its tail flickering back and forth as it groomed a single paw.

Law swallowed the lump rising in his throat when he saw the door to hell, and he went over to it slowly. Kneeling down, he let out a shaky sigh as his hand hovered over the key in the lock and opened the door then he crawled in on all fours along with the cat.

"You know, you're walking right into her trap." The cat spoke up once they were inside the tunnel.

"I have to go back." Law said. "They're my family."

The cat purred in thought. "Challenge her, then." It advised. "She may not play fair, but she won't refuse. She's got a _thing_ for games." It told him in a sly voice.

"Hmm." Law hummed in thought then nodded. That plan could work if he knew what the game would be, but he would get there when he became face to face with the other mother. Until then, he just worked on crawling through the tunnel.

"_Law?_"

Law halted when her heard that sudden voice, the voice of his mother, his _real_ mother, come from the other side. "Mom?" He looked up quickly, seeing the normal attire of sweats and hoodie rather than fancy dresses of silk; it was his _real_ mother.

"_Law! You came back for us._"

"Mom!" Law cried and rushed through the tunnel faster, and he didn't even notice the cat hiss as he hugged his mother from around the waist when he was out of the tunnel.

"_Darling,_ why would you run away from me?"

Law's eyes snapped open at the nick-name and the sudden change her felt in her appearance, the warmth replaced with bitter coldness and he pushed the other mother away roughly and then glared. "Where is my family?"

"Gosh, I have no idea where your _old _family is." The other mother said in a sly voice and with a smirk. "Perhaps they've grown bored of you and run away to France."

"They weren't bored of me, not even Justice would get bored. "You stole them!" Law accused her and pointed a finger in her direction.

"Now, don't be difficult, Law." She tsked in disappointment and waved a long white finger at him. "Have a seat, won't you?" She motioned to one of the many bug shaped chairs in the room.

Law just glared, but then he felt something lift him into the air, placing him firmly into a chair.

"_Mmm._"

It was the demented voice of the other father. Law glanced over his shoulder and saw that the other father looked nothing like his real father anymore. The puppet had turned into something that looked like a large pumpkin body that had vines growing all over his melting skin. It was something that would have been seen in a cheesy horror film, but this was real, which actually made the situation scary. Then he heard the _clicking _of tiny claws across the floor and saw looked to see one of the rats with the rusted black key between its teeth.

The other mother took the key then held it over her open mouth and dropped it down her throat.

Law cringed in disgust. "W-why don't you have your own key?"

"_Only one key_." The other father gurgled loudly.

"_Shh!_" The other mother hushed harshly and pulled his ear, making the other father flinch. "The garden squash need tending, don't you think, pumpkin?" she questioned sweetly, but her smile didn't look sweet, but rather looked liked a twisted smirk with red lipstick as she dragged him out of the room.

"_Squish-squash, pumpkin sauce._" The other father sang in a gurgled note, making Law flinch at the dreadful noise.

Law watched them leave. He was alone, so he decided it would be the best time to look for his family, but where would they be? Then he remembered the glass dome of winter. That had to be where they were. So, he hopped down from his chair and hurried out of the room, but then he stopped when he heard a squeaking noise. It sounded just like rubbing glass when it was wet; the same noise of a finger to frosted glass. "Mom? Dad? Justice?" He called out to the empty room and scanned the room slowly to see if he could find the source. "Where'd she hide you?"

The squeaking continued, but there was nothing.

Then the other mother's voice drowned it out. "_Breakfast time!_"

He knew he had to face _her _if he ever wanted to get his family back, especially since they seemed to be somewhere in the house, and with a gulp, he started to walk towards the kitchen. Slowly looking around the door frame of the kitchen, he saw the other mother at the stove, nursing the bacon in her frying pan with a spatula while she hummed a song; the same little tune his _real_ mother would hum. That got his rage to boil, and he took full liberty to stomp into the room noisily to make his presence known and plopped down in the chair with a huff.

The other mother ignored his aggressive actions and continued to make her diseased food probably infested with rats.

Law looked at the back of the tall and creepily slender woman that was trying to be like his mother from the corner of his eyes. "How about we play a game? I know you like them."

The other mother reacted to him this time, her thin body stiffening and she slowly turned her head to face him. "Everybody likes games." she stated.

Law could have swore he saw a mischievous glint glazing off her button eyes as he nodded.

"What kind of game would it be?" she then asked as she turned back to her cooking, pouring a bowl of eggs into the frying pan.

"An exploring game." Law told her. "A finding things game."

The other mother straightened her posture at this and she turned to him with frying pan in hand. "And what is it you'd be finding, Law?" she questioned with a smirk.

"My real family."

She shook her head with a light chuckle. "Too easy~" she sung out sweetly.

"_And_," Law added on. "The eyes of the ghost children."

The smirk on the other mother grew wickedly. "And, what if you don't find them?" she inquired as she leaned over him, the movement almost reminding him of a snake, and she pushed the bacon and eggs onto his empty plate.

A small glimmer of disgust washed over his eyes, and he had half the mind to roughly push the plate away from him, but he held the urge. "If I lose, I'll stay here with you forever and let you love me."

The other mother's smirk widened to the point Law felt it would break the corner of her lips, and it made him fidget uncomfortably since she was so close to him. She shook her head though, telling him it wasn't enough.

"And," Law tried to make his voice sound firm with confidence, but it was slowly falling to pieces. "I'll let you sew buttons into my eyes."

"Hmm." The other mother's smirk turned to a thoughtful frown and she stood up fully again, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked to the sink. "And if you somehow win this game?"

"Then you let me go." Law turned in his seat face her, but only saw her back. "You let everyone go. My real family, the dead children, everyone you've trapped here."

The other mother turned around with a sly smile as she leaned against the sink. "Deal," she held out a pale hand with long red nails.

"Not till you give me a clue." Law glared.

"Oh, right." The other mother frowned and pushed away from the sink towards him, making his swiveled around his in seat correctly. "_In each of three wonders I've made just for you, a ghost's eye is lost in plain sight_." She said the riddle while covering his eyes with her hands, making him shutter as her cold skin touched his.

He shoved her hands away from his eyes. "And for my parents?"

The other mother just shook her head with a coy smile, tapping her button eye with her long red nail to make a small sound that water makes when it hits a metal surface.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Law huffed and turned away from her, and then he crossed his arms then sighed while closing his eyes. At least he had something to work with. "It's a deal." He sighed, turning back around with his hand out, but she wasn't there. He blinked in confusion, but pushed it aside so he could think over the clue that the other mother had given him. "What does she mean, _wonders_?" he asked aloud, but then he looked out the window above the sink and saw the large snow globe of a dome. _That_ was a wonder when he saw it for the first time.

It wasn't like when he first went there though; the former white snow was now tinted an eerie grey, making the world look black. Clouds swarmed the area, the winter wonderland turned into a frozen hell with blizzards almost reaching their peeks and that wanted hailing down hours of snow upon anyone who entered. And vaguely, Law wondered if his family was here, but it didn't seem cold enough. Plus, his family were strong people. If they were in a place where they knew they could get out of, they would try to get out. But when he saw them, they didn't move an inch, like there was nowhere to go.

With that aside, Law focused on his other task. He knew he needed to hurry and find the first ghost eye, but how was he to find something that was lost. That's when he remembered the little stone that the former actresses had given him. He shrugged off his bag and dug through the contents to find it. Pulling it out, he inspected it for a minute, letting his fingers glide over the smooth surface and then curiously, he looked through the hole.

He jerked his head away as he saw the world go completely grey, not even the green color of the evergreens could be seen. Then he looked back, but seeing something that caught his eye and he looked through the hole again and there was a bright red glow in the background. He smirked at his discovery, knowing it was the first ghost eye. He started to run stiffly through the heavy snow, but he stopped in his tracks when the snow at the ghost eye exploded, revealing the machine polar bear.

The machine was falling to pieces as sheets of white metal slipped off to show the wire muscles underneath and there was also the other father on top came out of the snowy hole. "_No pumpkins..._" The other father gurgled, pulling at the levers on the polar bear back to make it move choppily towards Law in the snow. "_No pumpkins in the snow..."_

Law dodged the polar bear's machine like teeth, ducking each deadly bite one after another by running behind the droopy pine trees until he lost sight of the other father and his broken machine pet. He took a second to breathe and he looked around the edge of the tree to see the other father looking facing the other direction, probably looking for him. He was thankful that the machine bear's wasn't real and also halfway broke since it made it harder for the machine to move. And the sight of the exposed wires made a thought come to mind.

He dug through his bag and pulled out the matches and lit one; wouldn't the fire catch onto the wires and cause the bear to go into flames? Probably since fire and wires did no mix, according to action movies. So slowly, he started walking over to where the other father was, hiding in the evergreens for cover. When he was close enough, he tossed the match.

The other father started to scream as the bear machine sparked wildly when the flames engulfed them, his pumpkin body melted like ice under the sun until he was nothing but goo around the twitching machine bear.

Law walked over to the puddle and used the stone to pinpoint the ghost eye and ripped a lever's round decoration from the top. He sighed, _one down, two to go_, and then he placed the ghost eye in his bag, making the snow globe garden crack to the color white.

Now, Law knew where and how to look for the ghost eyes, so the next place he went to the other actresses' flat in the basement. Making his way back to the house, he saw that the moon had turned into a button. It was a stranger sight, and it only got weirder when part of it darkened, turning completely black. It could have been his timer, maybe? He didn't remember anything about a time limited; that witch. Though, the cat did warn him that she wouldn't play fair...

He sighed deeply, only thing left was to hurry or else the worst would happen. So, he continued on to the house and walked around to the basement. The lights around the door were flickering on and off rapidly, and some were even burnt out completely as he walked back into the theater. The once fancy area was no rundown with broken floorboards and crumbling brick walls. There was even a giant hole in the wall, like a sledge hammer beat it down so that the world could see the decrepit place for all its worth. And through that hole in the wall, the first thing he saw was a giant bundle of something that looked like wrapped candy.

Law took the stone out from his pocket and then looked through the it, seeing the tiny glow come from the middle of the wrapper. It was the light of the ghost eye. From what he could see, the area was quiet, not even the yapping of the little black terriers could be heard, but that didn't mean it was safe. So, rushed to the stage and he shred through the paper, the cottony texture ripping to his will easily.

And then he saw what it was. "A pearl?" He questioned aloud, but shrugged it off; the first was weirder then this. So, he reached for the pearl ring that looked to be on a hand. Then something grabbed his wrist, making him yelp and jump back in shock.

It was a sticky pink hand, the slimy skin gleaming in what little light was there was and then a equally slimy green hand reached out of the darkness and clawed for the pearl. "_Thief! Thief! Give it back! Give it back!_" It was the other actresses, the woman screeching in scratchy unison as they stalked out of the black hole caused form the wrapping. They pulled at his wrist and scratched for the pearl ring within Law's hand, but pulled back from the candy women's hands until he finally broke free and fell back back from the force. The two other women screamed bloody murder like it was their very heart he stole rather than a silly pearl ring, a pearl ring that did have a life inside, but not their life to have. Then the two woman fell silent as the theater turned white and the women froze like ice.

Law inhaled and then exhaled sharply; it was over, and with shaky arms and knees, he stood back up, dusting off his pants before placing the second ghost eye into his bag. Only one more, and one more wonder to revisit. Hopefully, this one would be just as easy as the second one, but there was something building up in his gut that told him otherwise. With another deep breath in and then out, he made his way out of the theater. But then his toe accidently clipped against a piece of loose wood and then the barking of dogs came into the open. Looking up slowly, he saw that the dog were now button eyed bats; millions of button eyed bats stared up at him in shock and in flash, he ran out as a sea of furry bat chased after him. And wit a loud bang, he slammed the door to the basement flat behind him, feeling the pounding on his back as each bat hit the door on the other side. When it was quiet, Law left and went to the other Nezumi's attic flat.

And his eyes opened wide at what he saw flapping in the wind like a flag; other Justice's clothes. I was a sign, a warning. Law felt anger that other Justice was gone, the only one of the other world that wanted to help him, but there was no time to be mad. He had a mission to do. So he pushed on, climbing up each step one at a time until he got to the door. Opening the door slowly, he scanned the room. Just like the other two wonders, the third one that had the mouse circus was just as rundown and dirty; a disgusting place that he needed to search.

"_Hello._" A whisper voice echoed in his ears as Law stepped into the room.

Law looked around the dimly lit room cautiously, but then jumped back in startle and his heart rate leaped with fright when he saw a shadow dart into the open quickly and then vanish again. He froze for a moment, waiting to see what would happen, and then the shadow came out again, lingering in the light to reveal the limp from other Nezumi's ringmaster's suit crab walk towards him.

"_Is this what you're looking for?_" he asked and held out a hand loosely to show Law the red ball with a star on it.

Law looked through the stone and saw the glowing and he nodded slowly.

"_You think winning game is good thing?_" the other Nezumi asked as the ball rolled back into his sleeve. "_You'll just go home and be bored and neglected, same as always. Stay here with us. We will listen to you and laugh with you. If you stay here, you can have whatever you want. Always!_"

"You don't get it, do you?" Law glared at the wiggling form of clothing in front of him.

"_I don't understand._" The other Nezumi admitted while he crab-walked away.

"Of course you don't understand. You're just a copy _she_ made of the real Nezumi." Law told him frankly and approached the other Nezumi though his senses screamed at him not to.

"_Not even that anymore._" The other Nezumi said with an almost demonic voice as rats ran out from the hems of the clothing, rushing towards Law like a wave.

The rats scrambled up his legs, darting towards the bag on his shoulders in a swarm, clawing at the thick fabric to try and tear the contents out. He tried to swat them away, but then he felt his pack move awkwardly against his back, like something was inside of it. Twisting around, he saw rats leap from his backpack with the two ghost eyes. Law's eyes opened wide and he tried snatch them back, but then a rat bit his hand, the all seeing stone falling to the ground. A rat scrambled to pick up and then made a break from the door. Law's eyes opened in panic because he failed to pay attention and he darted out the door after the rat and was able to recover the two ghost eyes and stone again, but the third one was long.

He tried to find it again, his eyes focused fully on the rat on the ground that he also failed to notice to where he was running to and he ran into the rail on the platform outside the flat. Law caught himself before he could fall from the three story height, staring down at the dark green grass below him, but them his head jerked back around when he heard the sound of nails popping from their secure places and the metal moaned with a long _creak._ He didn't need a second thought to know what would happen again and he darted away from the railing, jumping down the wobbly steps two and three at a time and tumbled to the ground as the metal stairs came crashing to the ground.

His breath was ragged, exhaling and inhaling to replace oxygen back into his lungs because he felt like he hadn't breathed the whole way down the stairs. Then Law looked around him and frowned deeply with a look of despair when he realised what had happened because he lost the final ghost eye. "I-I've lost the game."


	11. Other Mother

Finally done with this. As some people who actually read this saw, I haven't updated sense February, and that was for a reason. When I first started this story, I liked it, but then I started to hate it due to a lot of things, but the biggest one being my writing style. It has changed over the year and this was poorly written so I have to edit all the chapters again, which was not fun. But this is finally over and I'm happy with the way I fixed everything, but there will be TONS of mistakes because apart of my just wants to get this story over and done with.

So that's about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Other Mother.<p>

His chest heaved up and down as he breathed in deeply through his lungs while digging through his bag until his fingers touched the ghost eyes and he felt his heart drop. "I've lost everything." He whispered, a look of miserable grim falling over him like a black cloudy rain storm.

He couldn't believe he lost the game; he lost the game for his family, his real family. There was no way he could get the last ghost eye with the green seeing stone. The other mother would just cheat, just like the He lost everything, and now, he would have to let the other mother sew buttons in his eyes, then, like the cat and ghost children said: she would probably 'eat' up his life.

"I think I mentioned that I don't like rats at the best of times."

Law's head snapped up at the cat's purring voice and he turned away from his dreary thoughts, seeing the runaway rat that made off the red ball under the cat's paw. He felt his heart floating back up from the pits of his stomach and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the third and final ghost eye. "I think you might have said something like that."

"It looked like you needed this one, however." The cat smiled, wrinkling its whiskers then leaned over to pick up the last ghost eye between its teeth and then trotted over to Law's side, dropping it into his hand.

"Thank you." Law said as he tightened his grip on the last of the ghost eyes then placed all three in his bag. Then reached over to pat the cat's head. "I'm heading inside. I still have to find my family." He stood up, brushing his pants off and started to head to the door of the house, but then stopped when he heard a large crack. Turning around, Law saw the world turn white then float away like snow in reverse. That's when he noticed the moon; it was completely black. His time to find the eyes was officially over. "_Come on, quickly!_" Law shouted to the cat and the animal jumped into his open arms as Law ran up the lawn to the steps and then through the door, shutting it with a rumbling smack as he entered the house.

Breathing hard, Law peeled his back from the door and walked along the hallway, watching the wallpaper peel away and then curl in on itself. The house seemed to be disappearing at a slower rate than outside, which meant he still had time to look for his family, and he knew just where to look. The parlor. As he approached the room, he felt the poisonous atmosphere it gave off, everything with a deadly green tint, even the other mother had the tint.

She was pacing the room, her spindling spider legs clicking against the wooden floor boards as she moved. Law stared at her, seeing her for was she really was: a monster. Granted, she was that before, but now she really looked like a damn monster made up of junk pieces that you would find at any grandmother's sewing station. The other mother was made of needles that ranged in all different size, small ones for fingers and large ones for her multiple legs. Raggedy fabric that looked decades old wrapped around her thin from like a crud dress and her face was like cracked white plastic that made her black button eyes stand out like a sore thumb.

Then the other mother stopped pacing when she noticed she was no longer alone. "_So you're back._" She said with a tiny smile that showed the tips of her sharp teeth. But then that quickly changed to a sneer when she saw the cat sit at his feet. "_And you brought vermin with you._"

"No. I...I brought a friend." Law corrected sternly.

The other mother sighed, shaking her head lightly. "_You know I love you._" She said with a loving smile, but it looked more like a demonic smirk that a mother's grin.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Law scoffed, glaring at her.

"_So where are they?_" The other mother inquired, changing the topic. "_The ghost eyes?_"

Law held out the ghost eyes and he saw a greedy gleam flashed over the other mother's button eyes as she leaned towards them and Law hid them away quickly. "Hold on. We aren't finished yet. Are we?"

A flash of rage cross her expression, but then it settled back to one of annoyance."_No, I suppose not._" The other mother frowned and stood up to full length. "_After all, you still need to find your old family, don't you? Too bad you won't have this._" She smirked a held the green stone in her thin needle fingers.

Law's eyes opened wide and he began to pat the pockets of his pants. When did she take it? Then he growled and scowled at the other mother; she cheated again. That witch. But then his eyes opened wide when he saw he toss it into the green flames of the fire place. Now he would never find his parents, but...but they had to be close. Everything else in this world was falling to pieces, except the parlor, so they had to be in this room. He just needed to figure out where, but that would need time...then he was home free.

_Be clever, mister._ The voice of the ghost boy whispered to him. _Even if you win, she'll never let you go!_

Law pondered the warning, and he saw that it was true. He needed to be clever about this. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, looked over at the little door and a thought came to mind. "I already know where you've hidden them."

The other mother looked at him, amused. "_Well, produce them._"

"They're behind that door." Law declared and pointed towards the little door.

"_Oh, they are, are they?_" She mused as a greasy eyebrow rose on her cracked plastic face.

As the other mother started to make her way from the fireplace and to the little door, there was the squeaking sound on glass again. Law looked at closely at the mantle piece, and there he saw something that looked identical to his real home: the snow globe. His mother had a fetish for them and collected as many as she could, but he remembered one time she wished she could go inside them before...

_There, _he thought; he knew his family was there. Then he turned to the other mother. "Go on. Open it. They'll be there, all right."

The other mother smirked and shook her head at his words. Then she started to cough up the key that she swallowed hours ago, then the old rusted metal landed in the palm when she spat it out. And then she put the key in the hole unlocked it, showing the empty darkness of the other side. "_You're wrong, Law. They aren't there._" She turned to him with a large devilish grin. "_Now you're going to stay here **forever**_**.**"

"_No, I'm not!_" Law yelled and picked up the cat, throwing the animal at her. The cat hissed loudly as it flew through the air and then landed on the other mother's face, clawing at her plastic skin so not to fall. But that only caused the cat to rip out her button eyes, which Law was hoping for since now he had a chance to steal the snow globe from right under her nose.

"_**No!**_" she screeched, flailing around wildly. "_You horrible cheating boy!_"

"_Look who's talking!_" Law shouted back, snatching the snow globe and made a break for the door.

"_**No!**_" She roared, ripping the the cat from her face then threw it away away, making the feline's claw latch onto the little door.

Then the cat made its way into the tunnel, and Law followed suit, running towards the tunnel, but the other mother's wild movements got in his way. She sensed him behind her and her needle hands tried to claw. He rolled out of the way just before she could catch him, and then he remained completely still.

"_**Where are you?**_" She seethed, looking around the room blindly. "_**You selfish brat!**_"

Law regain his composure and took in a quickly breath of air before rushing to the door. He dodged the slimy hands of the other mother when she heard his footsteps and then he slid into the tunnel, grabbing the key from the lock along the way and started to shut the door while hearing the other mother scream:

"_**You dare disobey your mother?**_"

Law ignored her and continued with closing the door, but the other mother's hand reached through the crack. "Please shut, damnit!" He begged as he tried to avoid the hand scratching the air to try and hook into the skin of his face. The door wouldn't close, no matter how hard he tried to pull it shut, but then he felt the strength of the ghost children's hands on his and the door closed tightly, cutting the other mother's hand off completely. and with a sigh, he locked it and started back down the tunnel. But it didn't stop there.

"_**Don't leave me! Don't leave me!**_" The other mother started to scream bloody murder on the other side of the door, pounding on it and it made the tunnel smaller with each punch she made.

Law yelped and didn't waste time to stare and he rushed down the tunnel faster to avoid the other mother's obsession.

"_**I'll die without you!**_"

Then he was out in the open, but he turned back one last time and placed the old key in the second lock to the other little door and locked it. It was over, it was finally over. He then sat down, lying on his back in the middle of his favorite, old musty parlor and let out a long sigh. It was finally over.

"Law, we're home!"

He snapped up, his head turning to the sound of his real mother calling him and he smiled brightly when he saw them walk into the room, covered in thick snow from when they were in the globe. "Mom! Dad! I missed you so much!" He shouted, running to them as they came to the doorway and he brought them both into a bear hug.

"Missed us?" His mother looked down at her son, but then she looked at the floor by the fireplace and escaped from the hug to see examine the broke glass. "Oh, no. You broke my favorite snow globe."

Law looked back in confusion. "I didn't break it. It must've broke when you escaped."

"And cut your hands." She gasped, rushing over to him and grabbed his hands to look at all the dried blood from his cuts.

"Law, I asked you to _count_ all the windows, not put your fists through them." His father shook his head in disappointment.

"But..." Law trailed off.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up. We're going out tonight. We got a lot to celebrate." His mother said with a small smile.

Law stared at them, looking between the two and finally said: "You're...talking about Dad getting the job?"

"Of course. What else?" His mother mused, rolling her eyes playfully.

"But look at the snow on your..." Law pointed at the snow on her shoulders, but then that started to melt into nothing.

"What's gotten into you, Law?" His mother asked, but didn't let him answer and she simply shook her head and turned out of the room.

Law was at a lose of words. They didn't remember a thing, but right now, that wasn't important. There was still one more person missing, but the answer to his question of where came out only moments after he thought of it.

"_Mom?_" the sound of his brother came from the door. "_Do you know where my phone is._"

Law dashed passed his parents to his older brother who just walked in the front doorway, looking through the large pockets of his jacket. Then Law and wrapped his thin arms around his brother's waist,bringing him into a hug as well..

Justice just blinked down at his kid brother clinging to him, looking rather uncomfortable. "Err…"

"Isn't that sweet." Their mother said with a warm smile as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "They haven't hugged like that since they were little."

"Men don't hug," He grunted simply.

That earned him a slap on the back of the head.

* * *

><p>"I really missed you guys," Law said for the umpteenth time that day.<p>

"Just get into bed you," his father grunted, picking his youngest up by the scruff of his shirt and then plopped him onto the bed.

"Don't be so harsh!" His mother snapped, punching her husband in the arm. Then she looked back at her son with a smile. "I don't remember the last time Law acted like this. It's so sweet," she cooed, grabbing her youngest up to hug him tightly.

"Don't coddle him!" His father barked. "He needs to be tough! And he can't be tough if you coddle him!"

His mother glared at him darkly, which made her husband back off.

"Okay, coddle him all you want," he said as he backed away slowly and out of the room.

His mother huffed in annoyance at her husband, but then turned back to her youngest and kiss him gently on the forehead before tucking him in. "Good night, Law." She said softly and then made her was to the door, closing it behind her quietly.

Law sighed, finally happy to be in his own bed without worrying about the other world trying to get him again. He felt like this would be the first time in three days that he would actually get a peaceful night of sleep. But then something came to his window, waking him up from slumber. His eyes snapped open and he prayed that it wasn't something he wanted to see. And when he looked at the window, he sighed in relief.

It was only the cat.

Getting out of bed and then walking over to the window, Law opened the latch and let the cat in. "Hello again." He greeted, petting the cat's head as it walked into his room. "You still mad? I'm really sorry I threw you at her, the other mother. It was all I could think of."

The cat just purred and shrugged, indifferent of the matter, and then Law picked the feline up, carrying it to his bed. Then the cat jumped out of his arms and walked over to his backpack at the foot of the bed, pawing at it.

Law nodded, knowing what the cat meant. "I think it's time," he said, taking out the ghost eyes from his pack. "To set them free?" And the cat nodded its head in response before settling into a ball at his side while Law placed the three ghost eyes under his pillow before drifting off to sleep instantly.

_His dream felt different from what he was used to; it felt real. Like he could feel the rush of the wind through his short hair and the feeling of sand between his toes as he wiggled them and the sounds of the ocean echoed in his ears. As he looked out in the vast area, he saw that he was on a beach with pearly white sand and crystal blue water. And in the distance he thought he saw a bright yellow sub. Then Law sensed something from behind and he looked over, seeing the ghost children, but they didn't look like ghosts anymore. They were angels now._

_"It's a fine, fine thing you did for us, mister." The little boy angel said with a smile, his eyes shining brightly without the button eyes covering them anymore. _

_"Well, I'm glad it's finally over." Law said with a sigh of relief._

_"It is over and done with...for us." The small girl angel corrected with a small frown._

_"What about me?" Law looked a bit worried at the angel children around him._

_"You're in terrible danger, boy!" The tall girl angel exclaimed with wide eyes._

_"That doesn't make me better!" Law then snapped. "And how, huh? I locked the door!" _

_"It's the key, mister." The little boy angel explained shortly._

_"There's only one, and the beldam will find it." The small girl angel said grimly._

_"'Tain't all bad, mister." The little boy angel tried to comfort him. "Thou art alive. Thou art still living."_

Law then jolted awake, sweating buckets. Truthfully, it wasn't a nightmare, but what it implied screamed him half to death. The other mother was coming back for him, but he was not going to let her. Looking to his nightstand, her saw the dull glow of the old black iron key and then snatched it up. "I gotta hide this somewhere, somewhere she can never..." Law mumbled and hopped out of bed.

The cat then jumped in his way, shaking his head to the idea.

"Out of my way!" Law glared mildly at the cat. "I have to make sure she can never get out again!" And he hooked his foot under the cat's belly to lift the feline out of the way and then he walked out of the room, going to the place where the other mother could never reach the key again.

* * *

><p>He walked along the old apple orchard in the dead of night, only a tiny blanket around his shoulders for warmth. He was on the way to the one place where the other mother could never get the key: the well. When in the other world, he saw that the other mother didn't create the well. The cat said it was because she would only make what would impress him, but Law thought it was because of another reason. She couldn't see that far. The well was the prefect place to hide the key in his mind and he was going to make sure the nightmare of the beldam would never happen again, tonight.<p>

As he came to the well, he hurried along to it then lifted the old wooden top, showing the pit of never-ending blackness underneath. Then he took the key from his pocket and held it out, ready to drop the key, but then something latched onto his wrist.

It was the other mother's hand.

Law gasped at the hand and tried to rip it away, but it only climbed his arm like spider and the clung to his shirt. He screamed long and loud, trying to get the pinching needle and away from his body but it only made him unstable and he ended up falling to the mud. And then the key flew from his hand. The other mother's hand paused when it heard the _clunck_ of the key hit the ground, like the thing had ears, and it let go of his shirt and then scurried to the key.

"_No!_" Law shouted out as the key was almost in reach of the hand, but then all of a sudden, a rock came hurling down on it, crushing the hand to needle pieces. Law blinked in confusion, but then he saw a small black figure emerge from the darkness. That only confused Law even more when he saw who it was: Kidd. How did the red head know about this?

Kidd then came to Law's side, helping him up. "Come on," Kidd murmured, taking the blanket from Law's shoulder and bundled up the rock, needle piece. Then he picked up the key and placed it all in the middle before tying it off in a knot. Then he ushered Law over, and together, they threw it all down the well before covering it up with the lid again.

"I'm really sorry I didn't believe you...about all this evil stuff, Law." Kidd finally said.

Law looked at him curiously. "Why did you change your mind?" He then asked.

"Well, Grandma showed me this picture after I called you crazy." Kidd explained, pulling out a photo from his pocket and then showed it to Law, and on it was the small ghost girl, plus her sister, Kidd's grandmother. "It's her and her sister, before she disappeared..."

"_**KIDD, YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD BE IN BED MISTER! SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!**_"

"Oh, man." Kidd looked in the distance with a distressed looked written out on his face. "What am I gonna tell her?"

Law thought for a moment. "You don't need to tell her anything, just say the beldam is gone for good since the key is lost forever."

"Will...will that even work?" Kidd gave him a skeptical look.

Law shrugged. "Why not? She never told you about it, so maybe she'll think you are a messenger or something."

"Maybe..." Kidd agreed hesitantly.

"And you know, I'm glad you decided to stalk me." Law joked. "Thanks for the help back there."

"It wasn't my idea." Kidd admitted and tilted his head.

Law looked in confusion at the way the red head, but then he looked over his shoulder and saw the cat tilting its head as well, and Law could help but tilt his head too with a smile.


End file.
